Whisper in the Dark
by Eobane
Summary: [Chapter 9 s´up] Future Fic. Literati Jess verändert sich immer mehr und Rory weiß nicht mehr was sie tun soll. Rated M
1. Chapter One

**Whisper in the Dark**

**Autor: **Lyn/Eobane  
**Kategorie: **Literati  
**Rating: **PG13-R16  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst  
**Spoiler: **None  
**Inhalt:** ‚_Minuten des Schweigens vergingen. Wortlos sahen sie einander an, hielten einander fest. Sie waren sich doch so nahe, aber auch so weit entfernt'_

**Anmerkung**: Dies ist eine Future Fic. Jess konnte Rory, nachdem er aus Kalifornien zurückkam und einige Zeit in New York gelebt hatte, zurückgewinnen. Sie haben geheiratet und eine eigene Familie gegründet. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sich alles zu verändern scheint.

**A/N:** Ich weiß, ich sollte an "_Under the Skin_" weiter schreiben, was ich auch noch tun werde. Aber die Idee zu dieser FF hat mich net mehr losgelassen und wenn man ein wenig depri ist, hat man wohl mehr Hang zum Drama, als zu Romantic.  
Tja, was gibt es noch viel zu sagen? Lest einfach und bei aufkommenden Fragen, die mit Sicherheit entstehen werden, die werden im Laufe der FF geklärt. Und ja, ich hafte für keine aufkommenden Fehler in Rechtschreibung und Grammatik, daran ist ganz allein meine Tatstatur schuld. Wenn einer Lust und Laune hat zum Betareader, kann sich gern bei mir melden! Sodele, Happy **R**eading und **R**eviews net vergessen. Okay, das Happy streich mal, denn so Happy wird die Story nun wirklich net :(

**Disclaimer:** _Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an der Serie und ihren Charakteren. Darum ist eine Verletzung des Copyrights nicht beabsichtigt_.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Das Geräusch eines Schlüssels war zu hören, wie er in ein Schloss gesteckt wurde. Sie drehte in herum und öffnete die Tür. Der Schein des Treppenlichts trat in die Wohnung, dahinter wurde alles in der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Mit einem Seufzen trat sie ein und legte den Schlüssel auf die Kommode, die im Flur stand. Alles war still, bis auf die Atemgeräusche von ihr und dem kleinen Etwas, welches sie in der Babyschale trug. Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, schaltete sie das Licht ein und der Flur mit dem angrenzenden Wohnzimmer wurde erhellt.

„Jess?", rief sie, bekam aber keine Antwort. Sie schaute ins Wohnzimmer, niemand zu sehen. Alles lag noch dort wo es gelegen hatte, bevor sie gegangen war.

Als nächstes ging sie Richtung Küche, auch da war niemand, nicht im Bad und nicht im Schlafzimmer.

„Wo steckt er nur wieder?", fragte sie sich selber.

Anstatt eine Antwort zu erhalten, kam ein leises Gähnen des Kleinen.  
Sie schaute ihr Kind an und zwei müde haselnussbraune Augen blickten ihr entgegen.

„Hey mein Süßer, gleich geht es in die Heia.", und strich ihm übers Köpfchen, welches mit einem „Daa" und rumwedelnden Armen beantwortet wurde.

Also ging sie zu guter letzt ins vorletzte Zimmer ihrer Wohnung und schaltete dort das Licht ein. Sie machte einen Satz rückwärts, als sie ihren Mann im Schaukelstuhl am Fenster sitzen sah.

„Herr Gott, musst du mich so erschrecken? Wieso sitzt du hier im Dunkeln, solltest du nicht Alex abholen?"

Doch auch diesmal kam keine Antwort. Er starrte nur aus dem Fenster und wirkte als hätte er die ganze Umwelt um sich herum ausgeschlossen.

Es machte ihr Angst, immer mehr Angst. Er hatte sich verändert, Stück für Stück. Seit der Geburt von Alex, doch nur sie bemerkte die Veränderungen.  
Für einen Außenstehenden war es einfach nur Jess, der Unnahbare, der Verschlossene. Aber sie kannte ihn besser um dies zu bemerken. Am Anfang hatte sie es noch nicht so registrieren können, aber mit der Zeit wurde es immer offensichtlicher.

Sie stellte die Babyschale auf die Wickelkommode und holte Alex heraus um ihn daneben zu legen, danach stellte sie die Schale neben den Schrank. Hin und wieder schweifte ihr Blick zu Jess, der reglos im Schaukelstuhl saß und Alex Plüschbären in der Hand hielt, den der Kleine von Luke zur Geburt bekommen hatte.

„Jess?", versuchte sie es nochmals. Ohne Erfolg. „Dana hat mich angerufen, dass du nicht da warst um Alex zu holen. Nicht das sie gern mal auf unseren Kleinen aufpasst…", dabei stupste sie Alex auf die Nase und zog ihm das Jäckchen aus, was er anhatte. „…doch sie hat mit Lina schon genug um die Ohren. Es sollte nur eine Stunde sein, nicht zwei oder drei." Sie hob Alex auf ihren Arm und drehte sich wieder zu Jess. „Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht arbeiten, darüber haben wir schon zu viel rumdiskutiert. Aber hey, du kennst mich, ich kann nicht rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen. Dazu ist Alex einfach zu ruhig. Ich wollte nur etwas im Büro erledigen, damit ich von zu Hause arbeiten kann."

Noch immer kam keine Reaktion von ihrem Mann und sein Blick war noch immer zum Fenster raus gerichtet.

„Und wie du hoffentlich noch weißt, hab ich dir gesagt, dass ich Alex zu Dana bring, damit du arbeiten kannst und du ihn dann wieder bei ihr abholen sollst, nach einer Stunde. Wenn ich mich nicht täusch, hast du auch ‚ja' gesagt. Was für mich soviel bedeutet, dass du es machst. Dana hat auch versucht dich zu erreichen, aber du bist nicht ans Telefon gegangen Sie hätte ihn auch rüber gebracht, wenn sie sich sicher gewesen wäre, dass du zu Hause bist, aber das war sich nicht. Also hast du eine Erklärung?" Sie wusste, dass sie schon wieder zu viel redete um auf den Punkt zu kommen, aber sie war in Rage und nun wartete sie auf eine Antwort oder wenigstens auf eine Reaktion von Jess. Aber auch diesmal kam keine. Letztendlich gab sie auf. Langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde mit einer Wand reden. Das schien seit Neustem seine neue Masche zu sein. „Okay, eben nicht! Wenn du uns suchen solltest oder dich entschließen solltest mit mir zu reden, wir sind in der Küche. Denn wenn du mal auf die Uhr schaust, ist es Zeit für Alex ins Bett zu kommen." Sie drehte sich um, nahm die Babyschale und ging mit Alex aus dem Zimmer.

ooooo

Jess saß noch immer Schaukelstuhl und starrte aus dem Fenster. Völlig weggetreten fixierte er einen Punkt auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Er hatte zwar für einen kurzen Augenblick bemerkt dass das Licht im Zimmer angeschaltet wurde, doch die Worte die gesagt wurden, traten nur spärlich zu ihm vor und verloren an Aussagekraft ehe sie ihn erreichten.

Seit er allein zu Hause war, saß er in diesem Stuhl und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sein Leben schien ihm im Moment völlig sinnlos, trotz allem das er alles hatte. Die Frau die er liebte, das schönste Kind was man sich nur vorstellen konnte, doch hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt sein Leben verändert. Die Vergangenheit hatte ihn eingeholt und das mit rasendem Schrittes.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Rory musste nach Hause gekommen sein und würde allenfalls Alex fürs Bettchen fertig machen. Mit einem Blick zur Wickelkommode wurde dies bestätigt. Also hievte er sich aus dem Schaukelstuhl, legte den kleinen Plüschbären ins Kinderbettchen und ging aus dem Zimmer.

ooooo

Nachdem Rory Alex gefüttert und gewaschen hatte, ging sie wieder ins Kinderzimmer. Unter anderem in der Annahme Jess dort noch vorzufinden. Doch er saß nicht mehr an dem Platz am Fenster.

Doch bevor sie nach ihm sehen konnte, musste sie Alex noch ins Bett bringen. Also wickelte sie ihn und zog ihm den Nachtstrampler über. Letztendlich gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte ihn in sein Bettchen, neben seinem Plüschbären.

„Träum was Süßes, mein kleiner Engel.", flüsterte sie und schaltete die Spieluhr über dem Bett an. Löschte dann das Licht und drückte auf den kleinen Knopf am Babyphone.

Mit einem nochmaligen Blick auf Alex, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte, ging sie aus dem Zimmer in die Küche. Jess saß am Küchentisch und hielt sich ein Glas mit O-Saft an die Stirn.

„Redest du jetzt mit mir?", fragte sie und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Kühlschrank ohne ihn aus ihrem Blick zu verlieren.

„Mhmm…", brummte Jess, auch wenn er nicht wusste was sie meinte.

„Hast du mir irgendetwas zu sagen?", versuchte sie ihm einen Antwort zu entlocken. In ihr stieg Wut auf, vermischt mit Angst und Sorge. Doch konnte sie sich noch beherrschen und dies im Zaume halten.

Jess stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und sah auf, direkt in die Augen von Rory, die ihn scharf aber auch traurig anblickten. Er öffnete seinen Mund, doch seine Zunge schien ihm am Gaumen festzukleben und er bekam keinen Ton heraus.

„Hast du überhaupt mitbekommen was ich vorhin gesagt hab? Du solltest Alex abholen, aber das hast du nicht getan. Und dann musste ich feststellen, das du zu Hause im Dunkeln rumsitzt und Löcher in die Glasscheibe starrst." Ihr Ton war anklagend, aber noch immer ruhig.

Reumütig sah Jess auf sein Glas und umklammerte dieses nun mit festem Griff. „Es…es tut mir leid.", stammelte er wie ein kleiner Junge.

Ihre Haltung lockerte sich und mit langsamem Schrittes ging sie zum Tisch hinüber, setze sich ihm gegenüber und nahm seine Hände in ihre. Somit zwang sie ihn sie anzusehen. Sein Blick war müde und mit Furcht erfüllt. Was ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie mit erstickender Stimme. Sein Anblick trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen, doch versuchte sie diese nicht herauszulassen. Wenn er schon so schwach war, musste sie wenigstens stark bleiben.

Sollte er es ihr sagen? Ihr erzählen was in ihm vorging? Er rang mit sich, aber die Angst davor, dass sie ihn zwingen würden Dinge zu tun, die er nicht wollte, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte, war viel größer. Also entschied er sich dagegen. Er war nicht mehr der, der er einmal war. Nicht mehr der Jess dem alles um sich herum egal war, dem nur eines wichtig war und zwar sie, seine kleine Familie. Er war kontrollierbar, verletzbar und ein Schatten seines Selbst. Sie waren zu laut, kamen und gingen. Beschimpften ihn, kontrollierten ihn und ließen ihn nicht mehr los.

Im Moment ließen sie ihn in Ruhe, seine Gedanken schienen sich zu ordnen, doch die Angst, dass sie zurückkamen, blieb. Immer öfter, immer heftiger übernahmen sie die Kontrolle über sein Handeln, kommentierten sein Tun. Er war ihnen hemmungslos ausgeliefert.

Minuten des Schweigens vergingen. Wortlos sahen sie einander an, hielten einander fest. Sie waren sich doch so nahe, aber auch so weit entfernt. Bis er ihrem Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Er war zu müde um ihr eine Antwort zu geben. Zu müde eine Erklärung für sein Handeln zu finden, die sie zufrieden stellen würde. Denn nachts, wenn sie schlief, war er wach. Konnte kein Schlaf finden. Wenn er seine Augen schloss, sah er furchtbare Bilder, die an seinen Nerven zerrten.

Er entzog sich ihren Händen und griff wieder nach seinem Glas. Sein Blick starr auf den Inhalt gerichtet.

„Jess?" Ein durchdringen zu ihm war im Moment unmöglich. Rory kam der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht krank war und fühlte seine Stirn. Sie war kalt, genauso wie seine Wangen. „Fühlst du dich nicht gut?"

Es bedurfte eine Weile bis eine Reaktion kam und er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Da sprang das Babyphone an und man hörte Alex, wie er anfing zu schreien. Beide sahen gleichzeitig zu dem Gerät, doch Rory war es die aufstand. Sie beugte sich zu Jess hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du solltest ins Bett gehen, vielleicht wirst du krank.", meinte sie fürsorglich und ging in Richtung Kinderzimmer.

Jess sah ihr eine Weile hinterher, bis er aufstand und sein Weg ins Bad einschlug. Vor dem Waschbecken hielt er inne und sah sich im Spiegel an. Er hatte das Gefühl er sah einer völlig anderen Person entgegen und nicht seinem Spiegelbild. Die Haut war fahl, seine Wangenknochen stachen hervor und ein tiefer Schatten lag unter seinen Augen. Um sich von dem Anblick loszureißen, stellte er das Wasser an und spritze sich eine Hand voll ins Gesicht. Seine Sinne waren abgeebbt und er spürte wie die Müdigkeit ins seine Knochen kroch. Doch auch mit dem Gedanken ans Schlafen, kam die Angst wieder, dass auch sie wiederkehren würden. Die Bilder, die Stimmen, die ihn um seine nächtliche Ruhe brachten.

Er griff zum Badschrank und öffnete die Tür. Neben Aspirin und kleinen Fläschchen mit Tropfen für Alex, stand ein Glas mit Schlaftabletten. Einen Moment des Zögerns nahm er schließlich eine Tablette heraus und schluckte sie mit Wasser herunter. Vielleicht würde es ihm ein wenig Linderung verschaffen und ein wenig Ruhe.

Rory derweil, wiegte Alex in den Schlaf. Er hatte sich die Decke weggestrampelt und war dadurch munter geworden. Dies machte er in letzter Zeit oft. Vielleicht spürte er, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sie blieb noch eine ganze Weile sitzen und sah zu, wie der kleine wieder ins Land der Träume ging.  
Ihre Gedanken waren aber weiterhin bei Jess. Sein Anblick tat ihr in der Seele weh und nun trieb es ihr doch die Tränen in die Augen. Leise weinte sie vor sich hin.

ooooo

Jess lag schon im Bett, als sie in Schlafzimmer kam. Sein Rücken war ihr zugewandt, so dass sie nicht erkennen konnte, ob er wach war oder schlief. Sie zog sich schnell um und ging leise wieder aus dem Raum. Im Wohnzimmer nahm sie das Telefon zur Hand und wählte eine ihr zu bekannte Nummer. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich jemand am anderen Ende meldete.

„Die Welt ist eine Psychiatrie und hier ist die Zentrale, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Mom?"

„Rory, Schatz? Alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte Lorelai gleich besorgt, als sie die tränenerstickende Stimme ihrer Tochter hörte.

„Nein?", kam mit einem tiefen Schluchzer.

„Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit Alex?"

„Nein…nein, ihm geht es gut, er schläft jetzt. Aber Jess…ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist, er…er…ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll. Vielleicht wird er auch krank…es ist so schrecklich…" Und wieder überkam sie eine Tränenflut.

Lorelai zerriss es am anderen Ende fast das Herz. Die Anrufe ihrer Tochter häuften sich immer mehr dieser Art und sie konnte aus ihrer Position nichts tun. Zu gern würde sie Rory in den Arm nehmen und trösten, aber sie war fast zwei Stunden von ihr entfernt.

„Ist es Rory?", fragte Luke aus dem Hintergrund, der ins Wohnzimmer getreten war.

Rory konnte ein Rascheln hören. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass ihre Mutter jetzt nickte und Luke ein J-E-S-S zuflüsterte. „Mom?", durchbrach sie die aufkommende Stille.

„Ja, ich bin noch da. Erzähl mir der Reihe nach was passiert ist."

„Ich musste heut ins Büro, weil ich dort noch etwas erledigen wollte. Jess war heut zu Hause und damit er in Ruhe arbeiten konnte, hab ich Alex zu Dana gebracht, du weiß doch Dana, die ich im Schwangerenkurs kennen gelernt hab und im Nachbarhaus wohnt."

„Ja, ich kenn Dana. Und weiter?"

„Ich hab Jess gesagt, dass er Alex nach einer Stunde wieder abholen soll, weil sie ja auch noch Lina hat. Er hat es nicht getan und sie hat ihn versucht zu erreichen, aber er ist nicht ans Telefon gegangen, sonst hätte sie Alex rüber gebracht. Also hab ich ihn wieder bei ihr abgeholt. Es hatte länger gedauert bei mir als ich gedacht hatte. Na ja und als ich nach Hause gekommen bin, war alles dunkel. Ich konnte Jess nicht finden, er saß in Alex Zimmer und hat aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Als ich ihn darauf angesprochen hab, hat er nicht reagiert. Er saß nur da und war nicht mehr anwesend. Also hab ich Alex gefüttert und fürs Bett fertig gemacht." Wieder kamen die Erinnerungen hoch von dem Bild, wie Jess im Schaukelstuhl gesessen hatte, was Rory wiederum einen erneuten Schluchzer entlockte. Sie holte tief Luft und erzählte weiter. „Wo Alex dann eingeschlafen ist, bin ich in die Küche und hab noch mal versucht mit ihm zu reden, ohne Erfolg. Er sagte nur, dass es ihm Leid täte. Aber als ich ihm in die Augen gesehen habe…Mom?"

„Ja, mein Schatz, ich hör dir zu."

„Sie waren so voller Angst. Es wird immer schlimmer und ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll."

ooooo

Jess konnte nicht schlafen und die Wirkung der Schlaftablette ließ auf sich warten. Er hörte Rory im Wohnzimmer telefonieren und es bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen, dass sie wegen ihm leiden musste. Warum musste auch alles so sein, wie es war? Sie konnten so glücklich sein, aber das war nicht der Fall. Er, der er nicht mehr war, machte sie unglücklich und das war die Schuld deren, die sein Leben im Griff hielten. Die mit einmal gekommen waren und ihn nicht mehr los ließen. Er zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf und versuchte die Umwelt um sich herum auszuschließen. Wie in einen Kokon gewickelt, lag er da und genoss die schützende Wärme. Langsam trat nun auch die erhoffte Wirkung der Tablette ein und mit einem letzten Blick zur Digitalanzeige der Uhr, die noch nicht mal 20:00 Uhr anzeigte, schloss er seine Augen. Dabei lief ihm eine Träne über die Wange und er schlief letztendlich ein.

ooooo

Nach dem Telefonat mit ihrer Mutter ging es Rory ein wenig besser. Und um sich weiter abzulenken, legte sie Wäsche und hörte leise Musik. So das sie noch Alex hören konnte, wenn etwas wäre.

Erst zwei Stunden später ging sie zu Bett und legte sich neben Jess, der noch immer eingewickelt in seiner Decke lag und endlich schlief.

XXXXX

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** So, nun gehts mal weiter. hatte eigendlich vor gehabt schon letztes we den part fertig zu haben, aber mein besuch hat mich echt auf trab gehalten und dann hatte ich nur noch zeit ein wenig in der nachtschicht zu schreiben. wenn überhaupt. aber nun hab ich´s geschafft. part II ist fertig. Leider kam ja net sehr viel FB :( Ich hoff im Laufe der FF wird´s besser. So merkt man ja gar net, ob einem die FF gefällt oder net. Bin auch mit Kritik zufrieden, denn damit man Fehler und dergleichen ausbessern kann.

Also Happy Reading und REVIEWS net vergessen.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, außer die Charaktere, die net in der Serie vorkommen.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Der nächste Morgen brach an und Rory´s innere Uhr meldete sich. Sie wachte jeden Tag immer um dieselbe Zeit auf, 7:00 Uhr war die Nacht vorbei. Sie tastete schlaftrunken neben sich, doch die andere Betthälfte war leer. Er war schon wieder eher aufgestanden, als sie.

Alex schlief in letzter Zeit meist durch, außer er hatte einen schlechten Traum oder ihm ging es nicht gut. Dafür war Rory mehr als dankbar. Die ersten Monate dagegen hatte sie weniger Chancen gehabt mehrere Stunden am Stück zu schlafen.

Nun war es aber Zeit für sie, denn bald würde er sich unter Garantie melden. Wie jeden Morgen. Mutter zu werden ist leicht, aber Mutter zu sein dagegen schwer. Also schlug sie die Decke beiseite und stieg aus dem Bett. Nachdem sie ihren Morgenmantel übergeworfen hatte, wollte sie nach Alex sehen und anschließend ins Bad.

Sie öffnete die Tür des Kinderzimmers und wollte sie gleich wieder schließen, aber als sie Jess neben dem Bett entdeckte, ging sie in den Raum hinein. „Morgen, seit wann bist du wach?", fragte sie leise und trat neben ihn.

„Eine ganze Weile." Er sah sie an und richtete gleich seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Sohn.

Ihre Besorgnis um ihn flammte wieder auf. „Geht es dir besser?", fragte sie deshalb.

Als Antwort nickte er und legte seinen Arm um sie. Zwar fühlte er sich nicht anders, als die Tage zuvor, aber er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten. Also tat er so, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Er zog sie zu sich heran und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Er wird bald aufwachen.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und sah wieder zu Alex.

Diesmal nickte sie. „Spätestens wenn er Hunger hat oder merkt, das seine Windel voll ist.", meinte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, ruhte ihre Hand auf seiner Brust. Mit sachten, aber schnellen Schlägen spürte sie sein Herz, wie es gegen seine Rippen pochte. Eine Weile standen sie noch so da und sahen ihrem Kind zu, wie es schlief.

„Ich werde ins Bad gehen. Rufst du mich, wenn er munter wird?", fragte Rory nach Minuten des Schweigens.

„Kann ich machen.", meinte Jess und nahm seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu beiden, ging sie ins Bad und machte sich frisch.

ooooo

Der Morgen verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse und Rory verbrachte den Vormittag mit Dana, Lina und Alex im Washington Square Park, der nicht weit von ihrem Viertel entfernt lag. Jess zog es vor daheim zu bleiben. Zwar musste er nicht arbeiten gehen, aber in der Annahme, dass er noch genügend zu Hause zu erledigen hatte, unternahm Rory keine großen Überredungskünste.  
Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es sie mal nach New York verschlagen würde. Doch nach dem lukrativen Angebot vor anderthalb Jahren, was sie von der New York Times erhalten hatte, konnte sie sich jetzt nichts anderes mehr vorstellen. Auch wenn es nicht der beste Platz war ein Kind groß zu ziehen und sie ihr verschlafenes Nest in Connecticut vermisste. Aber es war ja nicht aus der Welt und bedurfte knapp zwei Stunden Fahrt um dort einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Und Jess? Ja, ihn zog es schon immer wieder hierhin. Er war und blieb New Yorker, daher kam er nie mit dem Kleinstadtleben klar und rebellierte dagegen.

„Kommt Jess überhaupt mal aus der Wohnung raus, wenn er nicht zur Arbeit muss?", fragte Dana.

Beide saßen auf einer Bank, die Kinderwagen standen vor ihnen und genossen die späte Herbstsonne.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß auch nicht was mit ihm los ist. Er schließt sich ständig ins Arbeitszimmer ein und es ist auch kein rankommen an ihn. Eigentlich hatten wir das Zimmer für uns beide eingerichtet, aber das war einmal. Er schließt auch immer die Tür ab, wenn er raus geht.", teilte Rory ihre Besorgnis mit.

„Mhmm, das ist natürlich eigenartig. Hast du mal versucht mit ihm zu reden, darüber, mein ich?"

„Sicher, auch gestern, aber bis auf ein _‚Es tut mir Leid'_, kam nichts. Er ist auch schon beizeiten im Bett verschwunden. Vielleicht bin ich auch zu empfindlich und er wird krank. Ist ja auch kein Wunder, bei dem ständigen Wetterwechsel." Sie versuchte sich selbst einzureden, dass es einer normalen Ursache unterlag, dass er so war, wie er im Moment war.

Rory war froh, Dana kennen gelernt zu haben. Sie kannte sonst nicht viele Leute in New York und ihre Freunde aus ihrem Leben in Stars Hollow, wohnten entweder noch dort oder einfach noch weiter weg.

Eine Weile saßen beide schweigend da, bis Rory´s Handy anfing zu klingeln. Sie holte es aus ihrer Tasche heraus und sah auf das Display. Schnell nahm sie das Gespräch entgegen. „Lane! Das ist ja eine Überraschung!"

„Yup, ich dacht ich meld mich mal wieder. Wir sind übers Wochenende in der Nähe und hey, wir haben uns lang nicht mehr gesehen. Was hältst du davon, wenn ihr in unsere alte Heimat kommt. Ausgenommen, Jess hat nichts dagegen und ich würde so gern euren kleinen Spatz wieder sehen."

Das war Lane, sie redete immer schnell. Auch wenn sie kein Zeitlimit hatte um das Gespräch zu beenden. Früher schon, wenn ihre Mutter dastand und mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Uhr tippte, heute konnten sie so lang reden wie sie wollten. Eigentlich. Lane und ihre damalige Garagenband hatte es vor knapp zwei Jahren geschafft ein Plattenvertrag zu bekommen und nun tingelten sie durch verschiedene Clubs in den Staaten.  
Rory war stolz auf ihre Freundin und natürlich ein großer Fan deren Musik. Was Jess nicht verstand. Nichts kam über The Clash, den Pixies und wie die großen Musiker auch hießen.  
Nachdem großen Krampf einen Ersatz für Dave zu finden, der nach Kalifornien gegangen war um dort ein College zu besuchen, ging es fast den Bach hinunter mit der Band. Doch Dave kam zurück und sie versuchten einen neuen Start, was bestens gelang. Lane hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, wie sehr sie sich darüber gefreut hatte, aber sie tat es und nun waren sie wieder ein Paar, zum Leidwesen von Zach und Brian.

„Klar würden wir gern kommen. Ich werd Jess dann fragen, wenn ich mit Alex nach Hause gehe. Wir sind im Park, mit Dana und Lina."

„Das wär klasse, sag den beiden einen Gruß von mir!"

Rory drehte sich zu Dana. „Ich soll dich von Lane grüßen.", meinte sie schließlich.

„Danke, zurück.", antwortete Dana mit einem Lächeln. Sie kannte Lane zwar noch nicht sehr lang, aber sie verstanden sich gut.

„Und was gibt es neues an der Front? Spielt ihr nun auch mal in großen Hallen? Ihr könnt ruhig mal wieder in New York auftreten, da würde ich glatt mal Alex für einen Abend abgeben.", kicherte Rory ins Telefon. Lanes Anruf war eine willkommene Ablenkung für sie und es tat ihr gut, mal wieder zu lachen.

„Schön wär es, wir machen erstmal ein wenig Pause, bevor es nächste Woche weitergeht. Wir nehmen ab Montag in L.A. unsere neue Platte auf. Daher wollt ich vorher Mama Kim besuchen und dich natürlich. Nur wär die Zeit zu knapp und wenn ihr nach Stars Hollow kommen solltet, hät´ ich alles in einem Aufwasch."

„Stimmt. Ne neue Platte, huh?"

„Yup, Dave war wirklich fleißig und hey, es wird mal wieder Zeit."

„Na, das will ich ja hoffen und du weißt, ich will das erste Band!"

„Wie immer, keine Frage!"

„Okay, wir müssen nach Hause. Junior hat mit Sicherheit Hunger, wie immer und dann wollt ich nachsehen, was Jess treibt."

„Alles Klar und wir sehen uns am Wochenende.", verabschiedeten sich beide voneinander.

„Wenn Jess nicht mitkommt, kommen wir allein. Versprochen!"

„Wills hoffen!"

„Okay, Dana langweilt sich auch grad. Bis Freitag."

Rory schaltete das Handy ab und sah Dana mit einem Grinsen an. „Am Wochenende geht es ab nach Stars Hollow."

„Na wenigstens habt ihr eine Möglichkeit aus diesem Chaos hier raus zu kommen.", meinte Dana mit einem Schmollmund.

„Aber du hast deine Familie hier, ich nicht.", blickte Rory traurig ihre Freundin an.

„Okay, wir sind beide bescheiden dran. Wir sollten wirklich langsam zurück. Sieht aus, als würde es bald regnen."

Der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen und die Sonne ausgesperrt. Rory konnte schon den Regen riechen, also traten sie den Rückweg an. Alex saß im Kinderwagen und sah interessiert in der Weltgeschichte umher. Lina dagegen ging nichts mehr an, da sie schlief.

Kurz bevor die ersten Regentropfen den Boden erreichten, brachten Rory und Dana die Kinderwagen ins Haus.

„Kommst du noch auf einen Kaffee mit rauf?", fragte Rory und hob Alex auf ihren Arm, der quietschende Laute von sich gab.

„Klar, warum nicht? Jake ist sowieso auf Arbeit und Lina hält anscheint noch nicht viel von Essen.", meinte Dana mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie Lina aus dem Wagen nahm.

Beide gingen die Holztreppe nach oben und konnten schon auf dem Flur laute Musik aus der Wohnung hören. Rory schüttelte ihren Kopf. Jess wusste doch ganz genau, dass Mrs. Robbins es hasste, wenn _„die Jugend von Heute" _immer die Musik aufdrehen musste.

Sie schloss die Tür auf und ging mit Dana in die Wohnung und man konnte nun noch deutlicher hören, dass die Musik aus dem Arbeitszimmer kam. Rory setzte Alex ins Laufgitter, dann hämmerte sie gegen die Tür um Jess begreiflich zu machen, dass sie wieder da waren.

„Jess, mach die Musik leiser! Wozu hab ich dir die Kopfhörer gekauft?" Doch die Musik wurde nicht leiser gestellt. Rory versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, aber wie zu erwarten, war sie verschlossen. „JESS!"

Nun fing auch Alex an zu schreien, der Krach war zu viel. Dana stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und versuchte eine weinende Lina zu beruhigen.

„JESS!", versuchte sie es weiter und hämmerte gegen die Tür.

Mit einmal war Ruhe und man konnte nur noch das Weinen der Kinder hören. „Besser.", meinte nun Rory und ging zu Alex. „Komm her mein Schatz, alles ist gut...pssscht.", strich sie ihm übers Köpfchen und man hörte nur noch ein leisen Schluchzen.

„Was war das eben?", fragte Dana und zog Lina das Jäckchen aus.

Rory zuckte mit ihren Schultern und zog Alex ebenfalls sein Jäckchen aus und setze seine Mütze ab. „Frag nicht, ich hab ihm extra schon Kopfhörer gekauft, damit er die Musik nicht immer so laut stellt. Mrs. Robbins bekommt noch einen Herzanfall, wenn er so weiter macht."

„Wenn sie den nicht schon hat.", scherzte Dana. Mrs. Robbins war auch der Hausdrachen schlechthin.

„Können wir froh sein, dass ihr das Haus nicht gehört, so dass sie uns rauswerfen kann. Obwohl sie sich dauernd beschweren geht. Aber wenigstens winken sie schon immer ab, wenn die ankommt. Sie beschwert sich ja auch über alles und jeden."

„Oh ja, ihr wär es ja am liebsten, wenn die ganze Nachbarschaft ausziehen würde, vor allem sämtliche Familien mit Kindern."

„Okay, ich mach uns mal einen Kaffee. Vielleicht kommt Jess bald mal aus seinem Zimmer raus.", meinte Rory und ging mit Alex in die Küche und Dana kam hinterher.

Es dauerte auch nicht lang und die Tür vom Arbeitszimmer wurde geöffnet. Jess schaute ins Wohnzimmer und hörte Stimmen aus der Küche kommen. Mit müden Schritten ging er zu den anderen.

„Hey, wieso stellst du die Musik immer so laut?", fragte Rory ihren Mann.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nickte Dana zu.

„Hey Jess.", grüßte diese ihn.

„Dana.", meinte er kurz angebunden und ging zum Kühlschrank um sich etwas zu Trinken herauszuholen.

Rory sah traurig zu ihm und dann zu Dana. Bevor er wieder aus der Küche gehen konnte, hielt Rory ihn auf. „Oh, Lane hat angerufen, was hältst du davon, wenn wir am Wochenende nach Stars Hollow fahren?"

Jess drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit einem Blick an, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Er überlegte einen Moment und nickte. Zwar hatte er wenig Lust aus der Wohnung zu gehen, aber Rory zuliebe, stimmte er zu.

„Okay, dann fahren wir am Freitagnachmittag los und ich werde heut Abend Mom und Luke anrufen und ihnen bescheid geben."

„Mach das.", sagte Jess und ging aus der Küche.

Betreten setzte sich Rory mit Alex neben Dana an den Tisch, dabei fuhr sie sich durch die Haare. Ihr war nur noch zum weinen zumute.

„Okay, ich frag nicht, was das eben war. Doch nun versteh ich dich, was du meintest." Dana wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte um Rory aufzumuntern. Jess war ihr zwar schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen, aber so wie er sich in letzter Zeit benahm, war er ihr nur noch unheimlich. Und nicht zuletzt war ihr aufgefallen, wie sehr er sich auch gehen ließ. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und sein Äußeres ließ zu wünschen übrig. Doch das wollte sie ihrer Freundin nicht erzählen.

„Was mach ich nur falsch?", fragte Rory traurig.

„Es liegt mit Sicherheit nicht an dir, Rory. Ich kenn zwar Jess nicht so lang, wie du ihn kennst. Doch irgendetwas ist mit ihm im Gange. Keine Ahnung wie ich das erklären soll." Es war einfach frustrierend. Dana wusste einfach nicht wie sie helfen sollte. Egal was sie jetzt sagte, es war unter Garantie nicht das Richtige. Aber sie war noch nie gut darin, Menschen aufzubauen.

„Meinst du, er liebt mich nicht mehr?" Nun stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Dieser Gedanke kam ihr mit einmal in den Sinn. Vielleicht war das alles hier, nicht das was Jess jemals wollte. Vielleicht war es nun seine Art ihr zu zeigen, das er den Kanal voll hatte und, wie vor Jahren, einfach eines Tages verschwindet.

Dana schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, das glaub ich nicht..."

ooooo

Jess lauschte angespannt dem Gespräch zwischen Rory und Dana. Wie kam Rory nur auf den Gedanken, dass er sie nicht mehr lieben würde? Er tat es und das mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Nur fiel es ihm in letzter Zeit schwer es ihr zu zeigen. Vor allem wenn SIE da waren und jeden Schritt, den er tat, kommentierten. Er fühlte sich beobachtet und das hinderte ihn daran Rory und auch Alex zu nahe zu treten. Die Angst etwas zu tun, was einen der beiden schaden könnte, war viel zu groß.

„_Geh wieder an die Arbeit, du faules Stück Dreck!", riefen sie._

Mit gesenktem Kopf, drehte sich Jess um und ging zurück in sein Zimmer und verschloss es wieder hinter sich.

* * *

**TBC?**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Es war Freitag und Rory packte Sachen fürs Wochenende in die Tasche. Mit Jess hatte sie kaum noch ein Wort gesprochen, wenn dann nur das Nötigste. Da er die meiste Zeit im Arbeitszimmer verbrachte oder schon bei Zeiten ins Bett ging.

Jeden Tag stand sie mit der Hoffnung auf, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, doch wurde immer aufs Neue enttäuscht. Jeden Abend rief sie ihre Mutter an und holte sich bei ihr ein wenig Trost. Jede Nacht verbrachte sie im Halbschlaf, mit der Angst, dass etwas mit ihm sein könnte.

Sie fühlte sich müde und erschlagen. Das einzige Licht, was sie im Moment nur sah, war Alex. Dieser lag im Laufgitter und versuchte mit den Händen seine Füße zu haschen.

Hin und wieder hörte sie Jess, wie er mit jemandem sprach. Sie konnte nicht verstehen was er sagte, aber schon die Tatsache, dass er allein in dem Zimmer war und mit jemandem redete, machte ihr Angst. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum und viel auf das Telefon und dem danebenliegenden Handy. Sie hatte noch die Hoffnung, dass er telefonieren könnte, aber dem war nicht so.

Mit Tränen in den Augen ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen und hatte nur noch ein Verlangen nach frischer Luft. Sie musste raus, ein wenig Abstand gewinnen um wieder klare Gedanken zu fassen. Darum stand sie wieder auf, nahm Alex auf ihren Arm und ging mit ihm in sein Zimmer um ihm wärmere Sachen anzuziehen. Seine Augen leuchteten vergnügt und seine Hände haschten nach Rorys Haarsträhnen, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen.

„Na, die gehören aber mir, kleiner Herr.", lächelte sie gequält und nahm Alex wieder auf den Arm, als sie fertig war.

Im Flur zog sie sich selbst eine Jacke über, ohne Alex auch nur runter zu lassen und schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe. „Wir sind draußen, wenn du uns suchst.", flüsterte sie und öffnete die Wohnungstür. Sie wusste, dass Jess nicht nachsehen würde, wo sie waren, er würde nicht nach ihnen suchen und er würde es nicht mal bemerken, dass sie gegangen war. Also bräuchte sie ihm auch nicht mal bescheid sagen.

Mit Alex auf dem Arm lief sie nach unten, nahm den Kinderwagen, setzte ihn hinein und ging mit ihm eine Runde um den Block spazieren.

ooooo

Jess kam aus seinem Zimmer heraus und sah die gepackte Tasche auf der Couch stehen, doch von Rory und Alex war nichts zu sehen. Als er in die Küche gehen wollte, fiel ihm im Flur auf, dass ihre Jacke und auch ihre Schuhe weg waren. „Rory?", rief er, doch die Frage blieb unbeantwortet.

Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Sein Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals und Schweißperlen traten ihm auf die Stirn.

„_Nun siehst du, was du angerichtet hast! Sie ist weg und das ist alles deine Schuld!", _rief wieder die Stimme. Es war eine Stimme von einer Frau. Ähnlich klingend, wie die seiner Mutter.

„Sie ist nicht weg, sie ist bestimmt bei Dana.", antwortete er.

„_Das denkst auch nur du!",_ lachte sie wieder. _„Du hast sie verjagt, weil du doch gar nicht fähig bist sie zu halten. Versager!"_

„Das ist nicht wahr!", protestierte er und nahm das Telefon zur Hand um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wirklich bei Dana war. Er wählte die Nummer und hielt den Hörer an sein Ohr.

Es klingelte dreimal bis sie ran ging. „Murray.", hörte er sie sagen.

„Dana? Hier ist Jess, ist Rory bei dir?", sprach er schnell. Seine Hände zitterten und er hatte Not, dass Telefon zu halten.

„Nein, ist sie nicht zu Hause? Wolltet ihr nicht weg fahren?"

Fragen über Fragen und das Lachen der Frauenstimme setzte wieder ein. Er konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden, was nun echt oder nicht real war. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und für einen Moment schloss er seine Augen.

„_Was hab ich dir gesagt? Sie ist weg!",_ lachte sie wieder.

Jess holte tief Luft, bevor er sich wieder auf Dana konzentrieren konnte.

„Jess? Alles klar bei dir?", fragte Dana, da sie nur das schwere Atmen hören konnte und keine weitere Reaktion von ihm.

„Ja...ehm...ja, alles in Ordnung. Rory ist bestimmt mit Alex spazieren gegangen und hat vergessen bescheid zu sagen. Tut mir leid, wenn ich gestört haben sollte."

„Du störst doch nicht. Wann wollt ihr heute los fahren?", beruhigte sie ihn.

Jess überlegte einen Augenblick und ihm fiel wieder ein, dass sie nach Stars Hollow fahren wollten, was er anscheint verdrängt hatte. „Heut Nachmittag, denk ich.", antwortete er.

„Ah, okay. Na dann viel Spaß euch und sag Rory einen schönen Gruß von mir und wenn sie doch noch vorbei kommen sollte, sag ich ihr, dass du angerufen hast." Dana wusste nicht so recht was sie noch mit Jess reden sollte. Da sie so keinen Draht zu ihm fand und in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht. Ihr tat nur noch Rory leid, die unter alldem litt.

„Mhm, brauchst du nicht. Man sieht sich."

ooooo

Nun konnte Dana nur noch das Tuten hören und Jess hatte aufgelegt. Verwundert sah sie auf das Telefon und schüttelte den Kopf.

ooooo

Jess tigerte durch die Wohnung und wartete darauf das Rory wieder zurückkam. Immer wieder drückte er seine Hände auf die Ohren, als könne er die Stimme dadurch auszusperren. Doch sie ließ sich nicht vertreiben und lachte höhnisch.

„_Jetzt läuft er durchs Zimmer, hin und her, hin und her. Presst sich die Hände auf die Ohren, als könne er mich vertreiben."_, kommentierte sie sein Tun.

„Lass mich in Frieden, verschwinde!", versuchte er gegen sie anzukämpfen. Als er den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, schnellte sein Kopf zur Tür und wartete darauf, dass sie aufging.

Rory fühlte sich nach dem Spaziergang etwas wohler. Sie wär gern weiter draußen rumgelaufen. Aber da es angefangen hatte zu regnen, musste sie kehrt machen. Alex schlief, mit dem Kopf an ihrer Schulter gelehnt. Als sie die Tür öffnete und Jess im Flur stehen sah, erschrak sie ein wenig. „Jess."

„Rory, wo wart ihr? Ich...ich hab nach euch gesucht.", schwang Panik in seiner Stimme mit und ein wenig Erleichterung, dass SIE Unrecht hatte.

Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass er sie ansprach und sie nicht jedes Wort aus seiner Nase ziehen musste. Doch als Rory in seine Augen sah, nachdem er auf sie zugekommen war und seine Hände auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, wurde es ihr schwer ums Herz. Augen waren das Tor zur Seele. Auch wenn sie nicht immer darin lesen konnte, was in ihm vorging, konnte sie es in diesem Augenblick umso mehr. Reue kam auf, dass sie ihm nicht bescheid gegeben hatte und er sich deshalb Sorgen um sie gemacht haben musste. „Wir waren spazieren, ich brauchte ein wenig frische Luft. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt hab." Und ihr Blick wanderte von seinem Gesicht Richtung Boden.

Er trat einen Schritt von ihr weg. „Nun seid ihr ja wieder da.", meinte er und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. So, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„_Tu doch nicht so, als würde es dich nicht stören, dass sie dir nichts gesagt hat." _SIE musste auch zu allem ein Kommentar abgeben.

‚Tut es auch nicht.', teilte er es ihr gedanklich mit.

„_Quatsch mit Soße! Nun steh nicht wie angewurzelt da und sag es ihr!", _befahl SIE ihm.

Doch er tat nichts dergleichen und hielt den Griff der geschlossenen Tür in der Hand.

Rory drehte sich zu ihm um und er stand wie erstarrt da, als würde er darauf warten, dass er von Jemandem eine Antwort bekam. Sie tippte ihn an und er zuckte durch ihre kurze Berührung zusammen.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?", fragte er und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Oh..."

Nun ließ er die Tür los und sein Blick war verwirrt.

„_Nun siehst du, sie hat Angst vor dir! Versager!",_ hallte IHRE Stimme wider. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte mit seinem Kopf.

Als er auf Rory zugehen wollte, wich sie ein Schritt von ihm zurück.

Sie schien wirklich Angst vor ihm zu verspüren, bemerkte er. An ihrer Reaktion auch kaum zu verkennen.

„_Ha, was hab ich dir gesagt?", _lachte sie ihn aus.

Er blickte sie traurig an, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte. „Ror?"

Diesmal wich sie nicht zurück, als er sich ihr näherte. „Was ist nur los mit dir?", fragte sie leise. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie versuchte diese weg zu blinzeln.

Als er seine Hand auf ihre Wange legte, zuckte sie zusammen und eine Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über die Haut. Zart strich er diese weg und sie lehnte sich gegen seine Handfläche, dabei schloss sie ihre Augen.

Wenn sie Alex nicht im Arm halten würde, hätte er sie umarmt. Aber er wollte den Kleinen nicht wecken. Er schlief noch immer an der Schulter seiner Mutter und bekam nichts von alldem mit.

„_Jetzt schleimt er sich auch noch ein. Feigling!"_

„Komm her.", flüsterte Jess und sie lehnte sich an ihn, während er ihr seinen Arm um die freie Schulter legte. Keinen von beiden störte es im Moment, dass sie keinen Meter weiter gekommen waren und noch immer im Flur standen.

Und als ob Alex es gespürt hatte, dass seine Eltern aneinander gelehnt dastanden, hob er seinen Kopf und sah müde dreinblickend seine Mutter an. „Dada", brabbelte er gleich los. Jess und Rory sahen ihn an und mussten Lächeln.

„Soll ich ihn nehmen, damit du deine Jacke ausziehen kannst?", fragte Jess und Rory nickte. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte Ruhe gegeben und darüber war er mehr als Dankbar. Fragte sich nur wie lange. Er nahm Rory Alex ab und der Kleine krallte sich in seinem Shirt fest.

Während Jess mit Alex ins Wohnzimmer ging, zog Rory ihre Jacke aus und schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen. Sie begriff nicht wie er von einem Moment zum anderen wieder völlig normal sein konnte, doch auf der anderen Seite war sie erleichtert. Vielleicht tat es beiden mal gut ein wenig aus der Stadt zu kommen um eine kleine Auszeit zu nehmen. Die letzten Monate waren stressvoll genug gewesen, nicht zuletzt für sie, mehr für Jess.

Er hatte sein College nachgeholt, wobei es eigentlich nie sein Ziel war. Doch letztendlich musste er einsehen, wenn er etwas aus sich machen wollte, dann nur mit einem Richtigen Abschluss. Und genau in der Zeit, als er Prüfungen hatte, kam Alex zur Welt. Sie konnte sehen, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Und beinahe hätte er die Prüfungen vermasselt, doch zum Glück ging alles gut. Dennoch kam keiner von beiden zur Ruhe. Alex hatte es drauf, sie am Anfang mächtig auf Trab zu halten und dann erhielt Jess die Chance an einer Schule Literatur zu unterrichten. Was er natürlich sehr ernst nahm. Nebenbei schrieb er für einige Magazine Kritiken. Was sie nicht wirklich verstehen konnte, da die Schule schon genug Zeit beanspruchte. Lehrpläne ausarbeiten, Arbeiten der Schüler durchgehen und was noch so anfiel. Dennoch war sie auf alles stolz, was er tat.

Seufzend ging Rory zu ihren Männern. Sie saßen auf der Couch und Jess versuchte Alex die dicken Sachen auszuziehen. Aber der Kleine strampelte so sehr herum, das es ihm nicht leicht fiel.

„Nun halt doch mal still, sonst muss ich dich durchkrabbeln.", warnte er Alex und kniff im leicht in die Seiten, worauf dieser anfing zu quieken.

„Ich hab dich gewarnt.", lachte er.

Rory sah amüsiert aus ihrer Position an der Tür zu. Es war ein seltener Anblick für sie, dass Jess sich um Alex kümmerte. Die meisten Arbeiten blieben an ihr hängen, da er oft nicht viel Zeit hatte.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte sie letztendlich.

„Sieht es etwa so aus?", lachte er leise.

„_Und ob, du weißt doch gar nicht was du da tust!" _Und da war SIE wieder.

Sein Lächeln verschwand einen Moment von den Lippen, doch er versuchte SIE zu ignorieren, IHRE Kommentare. Wenn Rory nicht im Raum stünde, hätte er IHR schon das passende gesagt.

Letztendlich gab Alex auf und ließ sich ausziehen. Mit großen Augen grinste er seinen Vater an und steckte Babylike die Zunge heraus.

„_Hast du fein gemacht und wirst auch nicht ausgelacht!", _sang SIE in seinem Kopf, was er abermals versuchte zu ignorieren. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und er zuckte kurz zusammen. Rory war neben ihn getreten, was er nicht bemerkt hatte, da er auf Alex starrte.

Er blickte zu ihr auf und nach ihrer Mimik zu urteilen, hatte sie eben nichts mitbekommen, das er ein wenig Abwesend war. Erleichtert darüber lächelte er sie an und hob Alex zu ihr hoch. „Ich denk mal, es ist Mittagszeit für unseren Kleinen."

Rory nahm Jess Alex ab und lächelte zurück. „Denk ich auch. Kannst du schon ein paar Sachen runter ins Auto bringen, wenn es aufgehört hat zu regnen?", sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Mach ich.", meinte er und stand von der Couch auf, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm anschließend die Tasche, die sie schon gepackt hatte.

„Okay…wir sind in der Küche.", gab Rory frustriert von sich. Mehr als einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn schien er in letzter Zeit nicht für sie übrig zu haben. Mit Alex auf dem Arm ging sie in die Küche und Jess schlug seinen Weg Richtung Wohnungstür ein.

Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er den Schlüssel nahm und die Tür öffnete. Da er die ganze Woche nicht nach draußen gegangen war.

„_Angsthase! Los, mach schon die verdammte Tür auf!", _wetterte SIE los.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete er sie schließlich und setzte ein Bein über die Schwelle. Dem folgte das Zweite und er war draußen.

XXXXX

Während Alex sein Mittagsschlaf hielt, saß Jess auf dem Bett und zog sich seinen Pullover über. Rory kam im Badetuch bekleidet ins Zimmer und ging zur Kommode um sich Unterwäsche herauszuholen. Danach ließ sie das Tuch fallen und schlüpfte in ihren Slip.

Jess Blick blieb an ihr haften, dennoch rührte er sich nicht von der Stelle.

Krampfhaft versuchte er sich von ihr abzuwenden und nahm sich seine Hose zur Hand.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu ihr. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, wenn sie sich nicht bald weiter anzog. Zu gern würde er zu ihr hinüber gehen, aber sein Körper war wie festgefroren. Dann die ständige Angst, dass man ihn bei jeder Bewegung, die er machte, beobachtete und was er tat, kommentierte. SIE wollte ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen.

Nun sah er sich im gegenüberliegenden Spiegel vom Schrank an. Die Person die ihm entgegenblickte wirkte ganz und gar nicht nach ihm. Abgeschlagen und mit hängenden Schultern saß das Spiegelbild ihm gegenüber, wie ein alter Mann in einem Körper eines 24 jährigen.

Er fuhr sich durch die viel zu lang gewordenen Haare und widmete sich wieder seiner Hose.

Rory beobachtete ihn traurig durch den Spiegel.

Es gab mal Zeiten, da ließ er sich nicht zweimal bitten, wenn sie so vor ihm herum sprang und nun saß er da und tat nichts dergleichen. Mit einmal fühlte sie sich wie ein altbacknes Ehepaar, das nicht mehr für einander übrig hatte, als ein Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie vermisste seine Wärme, seine Berührungen und seine Zärtlichkeit. Warum tat er nichts?

Frustriert zog sie sich weiter an und kämmte sich danach die Haare.

Weniger auf sich achtend, sah sie wieder durch den Spiegel zu Jess, der vom Bett aufgestanden war und seine Hose hochzog. Ihr fiel auf, dass er abgenommen hatte. Durch die Jogginghose, die er immer in der Wohnung trug, hatte sie es nicht wirklich registriert. Außer im Gesicht, was schmal geworden war. Sie konnte sich aber nicht erinnern, dass er nicht genügend essen würde. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, als er sich zurück aufs Bett setzte. „Wann wollen wir los fahren?", fragte sie ihn, um die Stille zu brechen.

Jess zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zur Uhr, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. „Gegen 3?", meinte er schließlich. Als er sich wieder zu Rory drehen wollte, stand sie vor ihm und er sah direkt auf ihren Bauch. Für einen Augenblick hielt er seinen Atem an und sein Blick wanderte nach oben.

„Okay.", hauchte sie und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, bevor sie sich nach unten beugte. Somit hatte er keine Chance sich von ihr abzuwenden.

Er schloss seine Augen und spürte ihre Lippen auf seinen. Zögernd schlang er seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher an sich, was den Kuss unterbrach und sie sich aufrichten musste. Ihre Hände fuhren in seine Haare und er lehnte sich an sie.

Minutenlang harrten sie in dieser Position aus und jeder war in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Sorry, Sorry, Sorry...nun hat es schon wieder so lang gedauert mit dem Update! Bööse ich! Ausrede? Pfingsten, da war ich auf nem riesigen Festival und das hat mich so sehr begeistert, dass ich es erstmal verdauen musste und ich net schreiben konnte. Naja und mein Zweitwohnsitz, was sich Arbeit nennt, hat mich auch ganz schön beansprucht. AAAAber da ich im Moment Nachtschicht hab, konnt ich mich hinsetzen und schön schreiben, wenn uns nix zwischen kam. Da es aber schon soviel geworden ist, hab ich es ein wenig geteilt und kann somit schneller updaten ;) Sodele Happy Reading und würd mich gern über Eure Meinung freuen. Und bevor ich es vergesse, MEINE Tastaur ist schult an allen Fehlern die ich im Part vorkommen,a lso übernehm ich null Haftung für. Würd mich freuen, wenn jemand mir helfen würde und als Betareader funkieren würde. Entweder mir ne Mail schicken oder einfach nen Comment bei den Reviews hinterlassen, dann würde ich mich melden. hugs

**Disclaimer:** Ich hab leider Null Rechte an den Charakteren, außer an denen, die ich selbst erfunden hab :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

„Mommy, Mommy, sie sind da, sie sind da!"

Ein kleiner Junge von 3 Jahren rannte hinaus auf die Veranda und sprang auf der Stelle, während er seine Arme in die Luft riss.

Lorelai kam ebenfalls hinaus, mit einer Jacke in der Hand. „LJ, was hab ich dir gesagt, zieh dir deine Jacke an. Oh, sie sind da!", stellte sie fest.

Ein Van bog in die Einfahrt und wurde abgestellt. Als der Motor ausging, öffnete sich die Hintertür und Rory stieg aus.

„Mom, Hey Junior!", rief sie zu den beiden Personen auf der Veranda zu.

LJ schnappte sich seine Jacke von Lorelai und rannte die Treppe hinunter zu Rory hin. „Ory, Ory!", rief er immer wieder, da er das **R** nicht richtig aussprechen konnte.

Rory lehnte sich nochmals ins Auto und nahm Alex aus seinem Kindersitz auf den Arm. Dagegen machte Jess keinerlei Anstalten aussteigen zu wollen.

„Alex, Alex, jippi!", tanzte LJ um Rory herum, die darauf lachen musste. Ihr kleiner Bruder war auch ein wahrer Wirbelwind.

„Solltest du deine Jacke nicht anziehen?", meinte sie und stupste ihren Bruder auf die Nase.

Dieser nickte und schlüpfte in die Ärmel hinein, während sie zum Haus gingen.

Lorelai stand lächelnd da und wartete auf sie, doch hin und wieder huschte ihr Blick zum Auto und Jess zurück, der noch immer wie angewurzelt dasaß. „Will er gar nicht aussteigen?", fragte sie deshalb Rory.

Sie drehte sich um und winkte Jess zu. „Er wird gleich kommen. Hey Mom.", begrüßte sie ihre Mutter mit einer Kurzen Umarmung und einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Na mein Kleiner, bist du noch ganz müde?", tätschelte Lorelai ihren Enkel, der anfing zu gähnen und sie mit großen braunen Augen ansah.

„Lass uns rein gehen, es ist verdammt kalt geworden und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, wird es auch bald regnen.", meinte sie schließlich und ging mit Rory und den Kindern ins Haus.

00000

„_Na los, beweg deinen faulen Hintern aus dem Auto!", _schimpfte SIE.

Jess nickte, nachdem alle ins Haus gegangen waren und er noch immer im Auto saß. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und stieg aus. Nun war er an dem Ort, den er am wenigsten mochte. Die Leute in der Stadt konnten ihn noch nie leiden und hielten ihn für den Teufel persönlich. Aber es war auch Rorys Heimat und für sie würde er alles in Kauf nehmen. Letztendlich hatte es ihn noch nie geschert, was andere von ihm hielten. Warum sollte es auch diesmal anders sein?

Doch bevor er ins Haus gehen konnte, holte er noch die Babyschale vom Rücksitz und Alex Tasche aus dem Kofferraum.

„_Na, es geht doch! Jetzt spiel fein den Packesel!"_

„_Da ist er, dieser Halunke!", _kam es flüsternd aus jeder Ecke.

Jess drehte sich im Kreis um zu sehen, wer da sprach, aber konnte niemanden entdecken.

00000

Rory und Lorelai sahen durch das Wohnzimmerfenster und auf Rorys Gesicht breitete sich wieder Sorge aus.

„Was macht er da?", fragte Lorelai.

„Ich weiß es nicht, er benimmt sich schon seit Tagen so komisch. Aber das erzähl ich dir später, ich muss Alex erstmal frisch machen. Ihm gefällt es zwar, wenn es schön warm am Hintern ist, aber du weißt ja."

Lorelai nickte und sah nochmals zu Jess, der nun auf das Haus zugelaufen kam und sich immer wieder umdrehte. Nun verstand sie Rory, was in ihr vorging, da sie es selber miterlebte.

Rory ging zur Haustür und nahm Jess die Tasche ab, als er eintreten wollte. „Ich mach Alex schnell frisch. Ist alles okay bei dir?", erkundigte sie sich, wobei sie wusste, dass nichts in Ordnung war. Denn für ihre Begriffe nickte er zu schnell.

„Jess, Jess!", rief LJ durch das Wohnzimmer und kam zu ihm in den Flur gerannt.

Doch er starrte noch Rory an, die ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen gab.

„Bis gleich.", flüsterte sie und wendete sich von ihm ab.

Erst jetzt lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit LJ zu. „Hey Junior.", tat er so, als wär nichts gewesen. Dann strich er ihm über den Kopf und ging mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu Lorelai, die ein paar Sachen aus dem Weg räumte die ihr Sohn verstreut hatte.

„Lorelai.", grüßte er sie in seiner Gewohnten Art.

„Jess, was hat es so lang gedauert?", fragte sie, während sie ein Spielzeugauto in eine Kiste warf und sich dabei zu ihm drehte.

„Was meinst du?", kam die Gegenfrage, während er sich im Raum umsah. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, seit dem letzten Besuch. Warum sollte es auch?

Er fühlte sich unwohl, denn das ständige Gefrage, wie es ihm ging und desgleichen, ging ihm auf die Nerven. Jedesmal suchte er neue Ausreden, jedesmal belog er die Personen, die vor ihm standen. Denn noch nie war er gut in Dingen seine wahren Gefühle preis zu geben. Bis auf Rory, sie schaffte es meist seine Mauer zu durchbrechen oder sie konnte es schon von seinen Augen ablesen. Zu gut wusste er auch, dass sie alles ihrer Mutter erzählte, vor allem wenn ihr etwas auf dem Herzen lag und wenn es um ihn ging. Darum wunderte es ihn kaum, das Lorelai solche Fragen stellte.

„_Sie beobachten dich, sie wissen es. Geh, geh bevor es zu spät ist!"_, sprach SIE wieder zu ihm.

Einen Moment überlegte er, was er tun sollte. Doch gehen war unmöglich, so würde er noch mehr Misstrauen verstreuen. Also tat er nichts dergleichen.

LJ schnappte sich seine Hand und somit war er auch für einen Moment abgelenkt und Lorelai rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „LJ, lass Jess sich erstmal hinsetzen, willst du etwas trinken?", wendete sie sich wieder an ihn.

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf und platzierte sich auf der Couch.

Schnell kletterte der Kleine ebenfalls auf die Couch und setzte sich neben ihn, danach griff er nach seinem Plüschhund, der neben ihm lag. „Je-ess? Spielst du mit mir?", fragte LJ und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich geh mal sehen wie weit Rory ist.", entschuldigte sich Lorelai und ließ die beide alleine, als sie merkte, dass sie ignoriert wurde.

Sie ging die Treppe nach oben ins Bad und wäre beinahe mit ihrer Tochter zusammen gestoßen. „Alles klar?"

„Wir sind fertig. Wo ist Jess?"

„Unten, Junior hat ihn in beschlag genommen.", dabei huschte ein Grinsen über ihre Lippen.

Das konnte sich Rory lebhaft vorstellen, denn ihr kleiner Bruder schnappte sich zu gern jeden, der mit ihm spielen sollte.

Alex quietschte vergnügt und versuchte nach Lorelai zu greifen.

„Na, da wird aber jemand munter. Lass uns mal sehen, was sie da unten treiben."

Und prompt war auch schon Gepolter zu hören. Schnell gingen sie die Treppe nach unten und sahen LJ mit Jess in einem Haufen Bausteinen knien, die der Kleine vorher aus einer Kiste ausgekippt hatte.

„Na klasse, das räumst du dann aber wieder auf, verstanden?", gab Lorelai frustriert von sich, da sie die Sachen vorher erst wieder in der Kiste verstaut hatte.

„Ja, Mommy!", meinte LJ und ließ sich nicht weiter beirren, sondern stapelte einige Steine aufeinander und Jess half ihm einen Turm zu bauen.

Rory musste bei dem Anblick lächeln, nahm dann eine Decke vom Sofa und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus um Alex darauf zu setzen. „So mein Süßer, Daddy wird sich jetzt um dich kümmern, machst du das?", fragte sie ihn. „Wir sind in der Küche, wenn etwas ist."

Jess nickte und setzte sich zu seinen Sohn, der auch gleich auf seinen Schoß gekrabbelt kam. Während sie mit ihrer Mutter in der Küche verschwand.

„So, Kaffee?", versuchte Lorelai die Atmosphäre zu lockern.

„Da fragst du noch...Ist Luke im Diner?" Rory wusste nicht so recht wie sie anfangen sollte und wo, denn in der letzten Woche hatten sie fast täglich miteinander telefoniert.

„Wo sonst, ich sollte ihm dann mal bescheid geben, dass ihr da seit. Jetzt was anderes, gibt es was Neues?" Nun wollte sie es aber auch wissen. Die Sorge um ihre Tochter stieg von mal zu mal und nun hatte sie endlich die Gelegenheit auch für sie da zu sein und nicht nur per Ferngespräch.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich mein, es wird irgendwie immer schlimmer…"

Während Lorelai Kaffee aufsetzte, erzählte Rory alles von Anfang an.

Jess bekam im Wohnzimmer ein ungutes Gefühl. Zu gern hätte er gewusste, was die beiden in der Küche zu reden hatten, dass einzige was er wusste, dass es um ihn ging.

Vorsichtig setzte er Alex auf den Boden, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah und nach ihm griff. Nun konnte er nur hoffen, dass sein Sohn nicht anfing zu weinen. Er deutete mit seinen Finger auf seinen Mund und stand auf, dann schlich er Richtung Küche.

LJ war so sehr mit seinen Bausteinen beschäftigt, dass er nicht mitbekam wie Jess wegging. Darüber war er noch mehr froh.

Eigentlich war es nicht seine Art zu lauschen, aber wenn es um ihn ging, interessierte es ihn noch mehr. Nur Bruchstückhaft bekam er von dem Gespräch mit, denn zu weit konnte er sich nicht vorwagen, sonst würden sie ihn bemerken.

„Das Schlimmste ist, wir führen uns schon auf wie ein altes Ehepaar. Im Bett liegt jeder auf seiner Seite, da Jess meist schon schläft, wenn ich ins Bett geh und dann hat er nicht mehr als einen Kuss auf die Stirn für mich übrig. Gott Mom, er hat sich so verändert."

„Das heißt wohl auch, dass ihr nicht mehr mit einander schlafen tut."

„MOM!", gab Rory entgeistert von sich, auch wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Man darf doch wohl mal fragen dürfen.", meinte Lorelai und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das gehört aber wohl nicht hier her. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, nein!"

„Gott Hunnie, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht die beste Hilfe, aber habt ihr auch mal darüber geredet?"

„Ich hab es versucht, aber er blockt immer gleich ab…"

Jess rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Rory litt wegen ihm, sie dachte bestimmt auch, dass er sie nicht mehr lieben würde. Aber dem war ganz und gar nicht so. Er wusste nicht mehr ein, noch aus. Alles war so weit weg von ihm. Wenn er auch anders wollte, konnte er es einfach nicht.

Derweil im Wohnzimmer krabbelte Alex zu LJ hinüber und holte mit seinem Ärmchen aus um nach dem Turm zu greifen, den LJ gebaut hatte. Doch dieser fiel im hohen Bogen um. LJ sah erst erschrocken, dann wütend auf den kleinen Wurm vor sich. Griff reflexartig nach einem Baustein und warf direkt in seine Richtung, der ihn am Kopf traf. Alex fing prompt an zu schreien. Was sofort die Aufmerksam von Jess auf sich zog.

Jess rannte sofort zu LJ, hob ihn auf seine Füße und haute ihm auf die Finger, da er im Begriff war noch einen Baustein zu werfen, doch der entglitt ihm nun aus der Hand. „Verdammt, was machst du da?"

LJ stimmte in das Geschrei von Alex ein. „Alex hat meinen Turm umgeworfen.", winselte er und hoffte das Jess ihn bald loslassen würde.

Durch das Geschrei im Wohnzimmer, kamen nun auch Lorelai und Rory hinzu. Jess ließ LJ los und war mit der ganzen Situation sichtlich überfordert.

„_Bastard, das hat er verdient!"_

Rory hob Alex vom Boden hoch und Lorelai kümmerte sich derweil um ihren Sohn. Er musste weg von hier und das augenblicklich.

Ohne dass es die anderen bemerkten, stahl er sich aus dem Haus.

Planlos ging er über den Rasen auf die Straße hinaus. Zwar wusste er nicht wohin er gehen sollte, aber Hauptsache weg von diesem Ort. Zumindest bis sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte.

„_Das war deine Schuld, deine ganz alleine!"_

Das wusste er auch so, ohne dass SIE es ihm sagen musste. Wäre er nicht aus dem Wohnzimmer gegangen, wäre auch nichts passiert. Aber nun war alles geschehen und ändern konnte man auch nichts mehr daran.

Er war aufgewühlt und er verspürte im Moment ein Bedürfnis nach Etwas, was er schon längere Zeit abgelegt hatte.

„_Zigaretten, du willst Zigaretten? Los hol dir welche, du brauchst das jetzt, los mach schon!"_

Nein, er wollte nicht wieder damit anfangen, es hatte ihn viel Mühe und Kraft gekosten es aufzugeben. Außerdem, wie sollte er es Rory erklären, wenn er nach Rauch stinken würde?

„_Was soll das, es hat sie nicht zu interessieren! Los, du willst es doch!", _machte SIE weiter.

Fast von selbst führten seine Füße ihn zu Doose´s. Dann ging er, wie ferngesteuert, in den Laden hinein und stellte sich an die Kasse. „Eine Packung Marlboro und ein Feuerzeug.", machten sich seine Worte selbständig.

Kirk sah ihn erschrocken an, da er vorher mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war. „Jess!" Ohne seine Mine zu verziehen, sah Jess ihn an, was Kirk einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Kirk.", meinte Jess tonlos und zeigte auf die Zigaretten die hinter ihm lagen.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht der gute alte Jess ist.", kam eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Jess drehte sich zu der Person um und augenblicklich gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. „Dean." Das war wohl heut sein absoluter Glückstag. Wieder mal machte es ihm begreiflich, wie sehr er diesen Ort verabscheute.

„Wo hast du deinen Anhang gelassen? Ich dache immer, ihr könnt nicht ohne einander.", fing Dean auch schon an ihn zu provozieren.

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und Wut kroch in ihm hoch. Dennoch versuchte Jess sich zu beherrschen, auch wenn er ihm zu gern eine reinklinken würde.

„_Na los, hau ihm eine rein! Wie lange wolltest du es schon tun! Los, kneifen gilt nicht!"_

„Das geht dich gar nichts an.", presste er dagegen hervor und wendete sich wieder an Kirk. Er wollte nur noch eins und zwar raus aus dem Laden.

„Eine Schachtel Marlboro und ein Feuerzeug.", wiederholte er sein Anliegen mit knirschenden Zähnen.

„Ah, noch nicht aufgegeben? Was wohl Rory dazu sagen wird?", fragte Dean und stand nun triumphierend hinter ihm.

Kirk gefiel die Lage gar nicht, sein Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden hin und her. An Jess Haltung konnte er erkennen, das dieser kurz vor platzen war, also legte er die verlangten Sachen hin und nahm von Jess das Geld entgegen.

„_Nun hau schon zu, was für ein Angsthase bist du denn?"_

Mit schüttelndem Kopf nahm Jess die Zigaretten und das Feuerzeug, bevor er ein „Danke" hervorpresste und den Laden ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ. Draußen holte er tief Luft und setzte sein Weg fort. Hinter sich konnte er das Lachen von Menschen hören, was seinen Schritt beschleunigte und ehe er sich versah stand er auf der Brücke. Die Brücke, die er immer heimsuchte, wenn er seine Ruhe haben wollte. Die Brücke, wo er Rory um seine Hand angehalten hatte. Die Brücke, die beide miteinander verband.

Ihn störte es nicht, dass es angefangen hatte zu regnen. Die Tropfen fielen auf ihn hernieder und saugten sich in seine Kleidung.

Er setzte sich auf das abgeschundene Holz und öffnete schnell die Schachtel, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt. Für einen Augenblick zögerte er, aber letztendlich trieb ihn sein aufgewühltes Inneres dazu eine Zigarette hinauszuziehen und anzuzünden. Tief inhalierte er den Rauch und kam so ein wenig zur Ruhe.

„_Gut so, du brauchst es.", _bestätigte SIE sein Verlangen.

* * *

**TBC?**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:**so denn, n neuer part, weil ich völlig aufgedrieselt bin und die ganze nacht munter war, bis jetzt.vielen dank fürs fb -knuddelz- ich hab mal versucht mit flashbacks rumzuspielen, ich glaub, dass tu ich zum ersten mal lol ich hoff dad geht so

denn in den über 10 jahren wo ich schon rumschreibsel, hab ich es noch nie getan. aba es gibt ja bekanntlich immer ein erstes mal und bei dieser ff ist es echt nötig. lalala naja kleene erklärung dazu, es sind erstmal nur ausschnitte und aus der sicht einer person. sodele **Happy Reading** und bin gespannt auf eure meinung. wär auch über anregungen sehr erfreut.

**Disclaimer:** imma die selbe leier. nix ist mein, außer meine kleinen eigenen charas ;)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

„Mom, wo ist er? Hast du nicht gesehen, wo er hingegangen ist?" Rory rannte durch das ganze Haus und suchte nach ihrem Mann, konnte ihn aber nirgends finden. Sie war verzweifelt, wie konnte sie es nicht merken, wie er gegangen war?

„Rory, Schatz, es tut mir leid. Ich hab es wirklich nicht mitbekommen. Vielleicht ist er zu Luke gegangen. Lass uns ihn anrufen.", machte Lorelai den Vorschlag. Ihr tat es wirklich leid. Aber durch das Gezeter der Kinder musste Jess unbemerkt aus dem Haus gegangen sein. Sie schnappte sich das Telefon und wählte die Nummer des Diners.

Rory stand ungeduldig, mit Alex auf dem Arm, neben ihrer Mutter und wartete darauf, dass Luke abnahm.

„Luke? Luke, ist Jess bei dir?", fing Lorelai gleich an zu reden, als er das Telefon zu sein Ohr führte und noch nicht mal dazu kam sich zu melden.

„Lor? Kannst du nicht mal warten bis ich etwas gesagt hab? Außerdem, wieso soll Jess bei mir sein? Sind sie etwa schon da?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja, sie sind da und Jess war vorhin noch da, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Daher dachten wir, dass er zu dir gegangen sein könnte. Er benimmt sich wirklich merkwürdig, musst du wissen. Also wenn er bei dir auftauchen sollte, ruf uns bitte an.", redete Lorelai ohne Punkt und Komma. Ihr machte die ganze Situation zu schaffen. Sie selbst konnte noch nicht glauben, dass sie sich mal Sorgen um Jess machen würde. Sie machte sich zwar vielmehr Sorgen um ihre Tochter, aber nun auch um ihn. Eine verrückte Situation, dachte sie sich.

„Okay, ich werd mich melden, wenn er herkommen sollte. Ruft mich aber auch an, wenn ihr ihn gefunden habt. Oh man der Junge hat echt Nerven, denkt er nicht mal einen Meter an seine Familie?" Jetzt war Luke es, der aufgebracht war. Eigentlich müsste Jess nun mal alt genug sein, um aus seinen früheren Fehlern gelernt zu haben. Er hatte doch für eine Familie zu Sorgen und nicht - mir nichts, dir nichts das Weite zu suchen. Okay, vielleicht machte er aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten, doch kannte er seinen Neffen zu gut, dass er sich von einer Sch in die nächste manövrieren würde.

Rory stellte sich nervös von einem Bein auf das andere, als wollte sie auf die Toilette. Ihre Nerven lagen blank und sie überkam die Angst, dass er vielleicht gegangen war und es ihr nicht sagen konnte.

„Jetzt flipp du nicht auch noch aus, es reicht schon das Rory völlig fertig ist. Wir melden uns wieder. Bis dann und hey, ich liebe dich.", verabschiedete sich Lorelai von ihrem Mann und legte ihre Hand auf Rorys Schulter, damit sie sich ein wenig beruhigte. Zumal das Rumgehopse sie nervös machte.

„Ich flipp nicht aus, ich bin ganz ruhig.", atmete Luke tief durch. „Okay, bis dann, lieb dich auch." Und beide legten im selben Moment auf.

„Er ist nicht im Diner, oder?", fragte Rory nach und Lorelai schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Dann werd ich ihn suchen gehen. Er kann nur in der Nähe sein, sonst wär das Auto weg, oder so. Außerdem hängt seine Jacke noch hier. Kannst du derweil auf Alex aufpassen?", sah sie Bittend ihre Mutter an.

Sie hatte eine böse Vorahnung, oder besser gesagt ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Nur wusste sie noch nicht wo sie es hinstecken sollte.

„Soll ich nicht mitsuchen?", fragte Lorelai erstaunt. Sie wollte etwas tun, ihrer Tochter helfen. Mit Rumsitzen war es ja nicht getan.

„Nein, es wär besser, wenn du hier bleibst, falls er zurückkommt. Ich nehme mein Handy mit, dann können wir uns erreichen.", wies Rory entschlossen an und übergab Alex seiner Großmutter.

Lorelai nahm mit einem leisen Lächeln den Kleinen auf den Arm und nickte ihrer Zustimmend zu. Da sie nach einer kurzer Überlegung feststellen musste, dass sie recht hatte. „Okay, dann werd ich hier warten. Meld dich aber sofort, wenn du ihn gefunden hast. Mir ist die ganze Sache nicht geheuer."

„Frag mich. Okay, dann geh ich mal, ich kann mir schon denken, wo ich ihn finden werde." Mit einen Kuss auf Lorelais Wange und einen auf Alex Köpfchen, zog sich Rory ihren Mantel über, nahm Jess seine Jacke und einen Regenschirm. Da draußen dicke Regenwolken zusammengezogen und die ersten Tropfen gen Boden fielen.

Sie blickte gen Himmel, als sie auf der Veranda stand und atmete tief die kalte feuchte Luft ein. Dann öffnete sie den Schirm und machte sich auf den Weg. Mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl, was sie die ganze Zeit schon verspürte und es nicht besser machte. Denn Panik war definitiv im Moment nicht die Lösung.

ooooo

Jetzt war er schon bei der vierten Zigarette angelangt und sein Magen versuchte sich nach außen zu kehren, da er es nicht mehr gewohnt war.

Dennoch inhalierte er den Rauch tief in seine Lunge und stieß ihn wenig später wieder aus. Ein Rauschen ging durch die Bäume, die am Ufer des Sees standen und Jess hatte das Gefühl, als würden sie zu ihm sprechen um ihn davonzujagen. Doch der Regen, der an Intensität zugenommen hatte und auf ihn hernieder prasselte, dämpfte diese wiederum. Selbst sein stetiger Begleiter hatte Ruhe gegeben. So triffteten seine Gedanken ab und er dachte an Zeiten auf dieser Brücke zurück.

_**Flashback**_

„_Was suchst du hier?", fragte sie und sah ihn ungläubig an._

„_Ich bin zurück.", antwortete er ihr leise._

„_Nein, nein du kannst nicht wieder zurück sein. Ich mein, du haust einfach ohne Vorwarnung ab, meldest dich nicht und tauchst aus dem Nichts wieder auf. Von Techniken, wie Telefon oder Computer, Internet hast du wohl noch nichts gehört? Gott, wie oft hab ich mir gewünscht, dass du angerufen hättest und wie oft hab ich mir schon überlegt, was ich sagen soll, wenn du vor mir stündest. Was du jetzt auch tust, aber...nein...nein, du kannst nicht wieder zurück sein!", warf sie aufgebracht die Arme in die Luft. Sie war durcheinander, wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte, dass konnte er ihr ansehen._

„_Rory...", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab._

„_Nein, Jess! Nichts mit Rory! Geh dorthin, woher du auch gekommen bist und lass mich in Ruhe! Es hätte alles so schön sein können, aber du hast alles versaut! Also lass es dabei!", war das Letzte was sie ihm zu sagen hatte und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, dann lief sie einfach davon._

_Doch so schnell wollte er sie nicht gehen lassen. Er wusste, dass er Fehler gemacht hatte und er konnte noch nie sein Inneres nach Außen kehren, um ihr seine Gefühle und die Wahrheit zu offenbaren. Nun musste er aber etwas unternehmen, selbst wenn es ihm nicht viel nützen würde und sie ihn hasste. Darum lief er ihr nach und hielt sie fest, doch sie versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Rory, warte, ich muss mit dir reden!"_

_Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich zu ihm drehte. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht und am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen um sie zu trösten. „Es tut mir leid, all das tut mir leid...", stammelte er und ließ sie los. Es war das erste Mal das er sich wirklich für etwas entschuldigte und er meinte auch das was er sagte._

_Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht und sah ihm fest in die Augen, als würde sie etwas darin suchen oder darin erkennen. „Warum jetzt? Ausgerechnet jetzt?", flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme kurz vorm versagen._

_Diese Frage konnte er ihr nicht beantworten, er wusste es selber nicht. Jeglicher Zeitpunkt wäre unpassend gewesen um zurückzukehren, darum spielte es auch keine Rolle. Doch wurde ihm klar, dass er sie nie vergessen würde, selbst wenn er am anderen Ende der Welt gewesen wäre. Sie hatte sich in sein Herz gestohlen und wollte daraus nicht mehr verschwinden, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Über ein Jahr war vergangen, wo er einfach davon gerannt war, weil er mit seinen Gefühlen nicht klar kam, weil er nicht verstehen konnte, dass er so etwas wie Liebe empfinden konnte. Nicht nur die Probleme waren es, die er zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte, dass er seinen Abschluss nicht schaffte und sein Vater meinte, er müsse seinen Sohn mal sehen wollen, auch wenn er ihn nach seiner Geburt in Stich gelassen hatte. Die Zeit in Kalifornien bereute er dennoch nicht, so konnte er seinen Vater kennen lernen und sehen, dass er nichts verpasst hatte. Doch der Grund wovor er wirklich weggerannt war, stand vor ihm. Es hatte Zeit gebraucht darüber im Klaren zu werden._

_Die Minuten verstrichen und sie wartete auf eine Antwort, denn ihre Haltung zeigte es, aber er konnte ihr keine geben, darum drehte sie sich abermals von ihm weg und wollte gehen._

„_Ich liebe dich!", kam es kaum hörbar über seine Lippen. Die Worte brannten auf seinen Lippen, dass erste Mal in seinem Leben, das er es laut aussprach. Und sie hatte ihn gehört, denn sie drehte sich wieder um und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Abermals traten Tränen in ihre Augen, als hätten ihr seine Worte wehgetan._

„_Wiederhole das..."_

_**Flash**_

„_Ich liebe dich!" und zog sie zu sich heran._

„_Ich liebe dich auch, aber wieso hast du mich hergebracht?", fragte sie neugierig und sah zu ihm auf._

„_Dies ist unser Platz, muss es einen bestimmten Grund geben?" Den Grund gab es schon, aber um es ihr zu sagen, brauchte es viel Mut._

„_Ich denk schon, also was ist es?", bohrte sie weiter._

_Mit einem kurzen Blick gen Himmel und einem tiefen Atemzug, wand er sich wieder ihren strahlend blauen Augen zu. Den Augen, in die er jedesmal versinken könnte. „Okay, okay...", lachte er und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich hab da etwas für dich." Und zog einen Briefumschlag aus seiner Hosentasche, den er ihr überreichte._

„_Was ist das?" und ihr Blick wanderte von ihm zum Briefumschlag und zurück._

„_Mach ihn auf, dann weißt du es." Nun war er gespannt auf ihre Reaktion._

_Sie öffnete den Umschlag und holte das darin befindliche Papier heraus. Kurz überflog sie die Zeilen und mit jedem Wort, was sie las, strahlten ihre Augen immer mehr. Mit ihrem Mund formte sie leise die Worte „Oh mein Gott." Und fiel ihm anschließend um den Hals. „Dies ist eine Zusage vom College. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Wow..."_

„_Wie wär es mit ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch'?", grinste er frech._

„_Wieso wusste ich nichts von und weiß es Luke schon? Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben, herzlichen Glückwunsch!", überschlugen sich ihre Worte._

„_Tja, es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Ich hab in Kalifornien meinen Abschluss nachgeholt, denn mir ist klar geworden, dass ich etwas ändern musste. Da ich mein Leben nicht in einer Imbissbude verbringen wollte, wie mein Vater es tut. Zu guter Letzt, du bist die Erste, die es erfährt." Mit diesen Worten senkte er seinen Kopf und traf auf ihre Lippen, die zu einem Kuss verschmolzen._

_**Flash**_

_Langsam lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander und er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Willst du wirklich?"_

„_Du Drops, natürlich will ich." Und presste ihre Lippen wieder auf seine._

„_So denn, Mrs. Mariano..." Mit diesen Worten nahm er ihre linke Hand und streifte ihr den schmalen Ring über den Finger._

_**Flashback Ende**_

ooooo

Rory kam am See an und sah ihn auf der Brücke sitzen. Mitten im Regen und starrte auf das Wasser. Hin und wieder wanderte seine Hand zum Mund und sie konnte erkennen, dass er rauchte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Ihre Ahnung hatte sich bestätigt, dass sie ihn hier finden würde, darum war sie nicht erst durch die Stadt geirrt und auf direktem Wege her gekommen.

Viele Erinnerungen verband sie mit diesem Ort. Sowohl schöne, als auch weniger schöne. Es war ihr Ort, die Brücke, wo sie sich immer wieder trafen. Selbst wo sie ihn ein Jahr lang nicht gesehen hatte, war sie her gekommen um ihm vielleicht ein wenig näher zu sein. Auch wenn sie es nie zugegeben oder sich eingestanden hätte. Nun war sie froh darüber, wie alles gekommen war und glücklich darüber. Gut, bis jetzt, wo sich alles verändert hatte zwischen ihnen, auf eine beängstigende Art und Weise.

Als sie auf der Brücke angekommen war, hielt sie ihren Schirm über ihn und er blickte zu ihr auf, als er sie bemerkte. Erschrocken warf er die Zigarette in den See, auch wenn er es nicht mehr abstreiten musste, was er getan hatte.

„Jess.", kam es vorwurfsvoll von ihr. „Willst du dir den Tod holen?"

„Vielleicht wär es besser so.", murmelte er, als er sich wieder von ihr abwendete, so das sie es nicht verstand was er sagte.

„Was ist los? Red mit mir.", bat sie ihn und hockte sich hin, dabei legte sie ihm seine Jacke über die Schultern. Musste sich aber an ihm festhalten, da sie drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Der Schirm, den sie noch immer hielt, fiel in einem Bogen ins Wasser, da dieser ihr aus der Hand gerutscht war.

Jess griff reflexartig nach dem Stiel und wär gleich hinterher gefallen, aber Rory konnte es verhindern. „Das wär bald schief gegangen.", dabei musste er kurz auflachen. Zu gut konnte er sich erinnern, wie Luke ihn mal im hohen Bogen in den See geschuppst hatte. Nur war es jetzt nicht die beste Zeit baden zu gehen.

Er zog den Schirm aus dem Wasser, hielt diesen über ihre Köpfe und tropfte sie noch mehr nass. „Es tut mir leid Rory.", stammelte er, konnte sie aber dabei nicht ansehen. Sein Blick war stur auf den See gerichtet, denn ihr jetzt in die Augen zu sehen, würde ihm das Herz brechen.

Seine Jacke rutschte ihm von den Schultern und sie legte sie wieder darüber, danach strich sie ihm sanft nasse Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht. „Was ist passiert? Warum bist du gegangen?"

Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, sie konnte ihn nicht mehr verstehen. Es gab mal Zeiten, da wusste sie was er dachte. Sie waren fast eins und beide wussten voneinander, was in dem anderen vorging. Nun wusste sie es nicht mehr, er war undurchdringlich, wie zu der Zeit, als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte.

Eine Antwort konnte er nicht darauf geben. Wie sollte er es ihr auch erklären, dass ihn alles überforderte? Er wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn sie und Lorelai nicht ins Zimmer gekommen wären. Und dann noch SIE, die ihn zusetzte und versuchte ihn zu beeinflussen. So sehr er sich auch versuchte dagegen zu wehren, der Kampf war machtlos.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete er ihr und senkte seinen Kopf.

Rory wusste zu gut, dass er nicht mehr dazu zu sagen hatte. Darum beschloss sie mit ihm zurückzugehen, da der Wind immer kälter wurde und Jess bis auf die Knochen durchgeweicht. „Lass uns zurückgehen, du holst dir sonst noch den Rest.", meinte sie schließlich und stand auf, wobei sie ihn sanft mit sich zog und er sich ebenfalls erhob.

Fast schon mechanisch lief er neben ihr her und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Er wartete auf den Vorwurf, dass er wieder angefangen hatte zu rauchen, aber der blieb aus.

Schweigend legten sie den Weg zum Gilmorehaus zurück und noch immer hielt er den Schirm fest in der Hand, während sich Rory an seinen Arm schmiegte.

Als sie vor dem Haus ankamen, hielt sie inne und trat vor Jess, so dass er sie ansehen musste. „Sollen wir dann ins Inn fahren oder möchtest du hier duschen?" Denn auf der Fahrt nach Stars Hollow hatten sie beschlossen nicht bei Lorelai und Luke zu übernachten, da das Haus nicht den nötigen Platz bot und sie im Inn besser aufgehoben wären.

Jess zuckte mit den Schultern, im Moment wusste er überhaupt nicht was er wollte. Er spürte keine Kälte, nicht mal die Nässe, die durch seine Kleidung gedrungen war. Er fühlte nichts, rein gar nichts.

„Warte hier.", wies sie an und ging zum Auto hinüber, zog den Zweitschlüssel, den sie für alle Fälle immer dabei hatte, aus ihrer Hose und holte aus dem Kofferraum trockene Sachen für Jess heraus. Nachdem sie alles wieder verriegelt hatte, rannte sie zu ihm hinüber und schob in die Treppe zur Veranda hinauf. In dem Augenblick wurde die Haustür aufgerissen und Lorelai stand, mit dem Telefon in der Hand vor ihnen.

„Sie sind wieder da. Also Entwarnung...Bis später.", verabschiedete sie sich von demjenigen am anderen Ende vom Telefon, welcher Luke war und legte auf. „Wo wart ihr, wo warst du?", richtete sie sich erst an Rory und dann an Jess. In ihrer Stimme schwang ein Vorwurf mit, der ganz ihm galt.

Dieser starrte sie nur an und Rory schob ihn weiter ins Haus hinein. Mit ihrem Blick deutete sie ihrer Mutter an, es ihr später zu erzählen und Lorelai nickte ihr zu, dass sie es verstanden hatte. „Wo ist Alex?", lenkte daher Rory ab, so dass sich Jess nicht weiter von Lorelai bedrängt fühlte.

„Ehm...in deinem alten Zimmer...er schläft. Soll ich Tee oder Kaffee kochen? Ehm...ihr müsst sicher frieren.", stotterte sie unbeholfen, da ihr noch mehr Worte auf der Zunge brannten, die sie gern ausgesprochen hätte.

„Oh, Tee und Kaffee sind eine gute Idee, nicht Jess? Und wir werden jetzt ins Bad gehen." Sie streifte ihren Mantel ab und während er sich weiterhin krampfhaft am Schirm festhielt.

„_Heucheleien, alles Heucheleien! In der Hölle sollten sie schmoren_!", schimpfte SIE lauthals in seinem Kopf, was ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen lies.

Sein Kopf schnellte zwischen Rory und Lorelai hin und her. Die Worte die sie sprachen, kamen ihm vor wie Fremdwörter und er hatte nur noch den Drang danach schnell weg zu kommen. Zu gern würde er sich jetzt zu Hause in sein Zimmer schließen und die Welt um sich herum aussperren. Aber dies ging nicht, da er an diesem Ort hier festsaß. Bereitwillig ließ er sich von Rory in Richtung Treppe hinauf zum Bad führen und als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wendete er sich ihr zu.

Ihr Blick haftete an seinen Augen, zu gern würde sie verstehen wollen, was er dachte, was er in diesem Moment fühlte. Was sie aber sah, war Traurigkeit und Verwirrtheit. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und streifte seine Jacke von den Schultern, die zu Boden fiel.

Er sollte ihr etwas sagen, aber kein Ton wollte seiner Kehle entrinnen. So öffnete und schloss er nur seinen Mund, wie ein Fisch, der versuchte an Land zu atmen. Als er seine Lider schloss, rann eine vereinzelte Träne seine Wange hinab.

Vorsichtig wischte sie diese beiseite und strich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die an seiner Haut klebten. „Du musst aus den nassen Sachen raus.", flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen Hauch von einem Kuss auf den Mund. Dann half sie ihm sich auszuziehen.

„_Oh Gott, du Baby, musst dich auch noch ausziehen lassen! Du bist doch zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, du Nichts, du Niemand! Du bist es doch gar nicht wert zu leben! Tret ab und mach dem ein Ende_!", höhnte SIE wie ein Echo wider. SIE hatte Recht. Er war nichts mehr wert, eine Marionette seines Selbst, noch nicht mal im Stande die einfachsten Dinge zu Vollrichten.

* * *

**TBC?**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Es mag jetzt vielleicht fies klingen, was ich hier in der Geschichte tu, aber da es ja eine Drama/Angst FF ist, läßt es sich schlecht vermeiden. Das zu meiner Verteidigung. Daher erschießt mich bitte net...  
Dann vielen, vielen Dank für´s FB, könnt Euch knuddeln für!  
Darum soll es nun auch weiter gehen! **Happy Reading :D **

**Disclaimer: **_Mir gehört nix, außer meine kranken Fantasien und die Charas, die net in GG mitgespielt haben._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

Als er unter der Dusche stand, ging Rory zu ihrer Mutter runter in die Küche. Lorelai saß am Tisch mit einer Tasse Kaffee und sah Rory fragend an. „Und?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich ebenfalles eine Tasse und füllte diese mit dem braunen, fast schwarzen Gebräu. „Er raucht wieder.", meinte sie nebenbei und setzte sich mit an den Tisch.

Der Stein auf ihrem Herzen hatte sich zu einem Felsbrocken verwandelt und sie könnte sich nur noch in eine Ecke verkriechen um zu weinen, aber sie versuchte stark zu wirken, was ihr gänzlich misslang.

In den Augen ihrer Tochter konnte Lorelai erkennen, dass ihre Haltung nicht dem entsprach, was sie fühlte. Darum griff sie über den Tisch und nahm Rorys Hand in ihre. Sie wollte ihr zeigen, dass sie immer für sie da war. Sie wollte ihr Trost spenden und wenn sie könnte, die Last abnehmen, die auf ihr ruhte.

„Ich hab ihn am See gefunden. Er saß mitten im Regen und starrte auf das Wasser. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn da finden würde, weißt du?", erzählte Rory und sah ihre Mutter mit müden Augen an.

Lorelai nickte, sagte aber nichts.

„Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt. Er weiß, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn er raucht...", redete sie weiter.

„Vielleicht hilft es ihm, sich zu beruhigen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was passiert ist, warum er einfach gegangen ist. Vielleicht war er mit den Jungs überfordert. Kann ich mir zumindest gut vorstellen. Und vielen hilft es sich mit Zigaretten zu beruhigen, hab ich zumindest mal gehört." Unterbrach Lorelai ihre Tochter und drückte sanft ihre Hand, die sie noch immer festhielt.

„Ich bin ihm deswegen nicht böse. Mom, ich hab das Gefühl mir gleitet alles aus den Händen.", gab Rory zu und dabei traten ihr Tränen in die Augen, die sie nicht mehr versuchte zurückzuhalten.

ooooo

Noch immer unter der Dusche stehend, prasselte das warme Wasser auf ihn hernieder. Die Haut an seinen Händen fing schon an zu schrumpeln, doch er wollte nicht das Wasser ausschalten und aus der Dusche steigen. Zu sehr genoss er das Gefühl des Rauschens. Das Gewisper um ihn hatte aufgehört und SIE hatte sich in die Tiefen seines Kopfes zurückgezogen. Seit langem fühlte er sich ein wenig freier und wenn es die Möglichkeit gäbe, würde er diesen Ort nicht mehr verlassen wollen.

Er setzte sich auf den Boden und ließ sich berieseln. Die Beine fest an seinen Körper gezogen, ruhte sein Kopf auf den Knien. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen und stellte sich vor, er würde am Meer sitzen und den Ozean lauschen.

ooooo

„Wie lang ist er schon da oben?", fragte Lorelai und sah auf die Küchenuhr.

Als Rory angefangen hatte zu weinen, hatte sie diese in den Arm genommen und getröstet. Nun wunderte sie sich, dass Jess noch immer nicht zu ihnen gestoßen war.

Rory sah ebenfalls zur Uhr und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ihr kam alles wie eine Ewigkeit vor und sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie spät es war, als sie runter kam. „Ich werd nach ihm sehen.", meinte sie schließlich und stand auf.

LJ kam auf ihrem Weg zur Treppe entgegen gerannt und grinste sie frech an. Um seinen Mund war Schokolade verschmiert, was Rory ein Lächeln entlockte. „Geh sofort zu Mommy und lass dich sauber machen. Wenn dich dein Daddy sehen könnt, würde er sicher sauer werden.", schob sie ihn in Richtung Küche.

„Nein, nein, Daddy nicht böse.", winselte LJ und ging mit gesenktem Kopf zu Lorelai, die sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. Sosehr sie auch mit ihm schimpfen würde, dass er schon wieder ihr Süßigkeitenversteck entdeckt hatte. Aber dazu war er zu sehr Gilmore, als Danes und so konnte sie nicht auf ihn böse sein.

„Na du siehst ja aus. Das nächste Mal fragst du aber, wenn du was haben möchtest, verstanden kleiner Mann?", hob sie spielerisch den Zeigefinger und LJ nickte gehorsam. Dann nahm Lorelai ihn auf den Arm und setzte ihn neben das Waschbecken und fing an ihn zu säubern.

Derweil klopfte Rory an die Badtür. Sie konnte das Rauschen der Dusche hören und wunderte sich. „Jess? Bist du langsam fertig? Andere wollen auch mal ins Bad!", rief sie daher, aber nur um ihm einen Grund zu bieten.

Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben, als er ihre Stimme hörte und stellte sofort das Wasser aus. „Ich komm gleich!", antwortete er ihr und stieg aus der Dusche, dabei griff er zum Handtuch und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte.

„_Jetzt sieht sich das mal einer an. Jetzt sieht er aus wie ein alter Mann, völlig verschrumpelt!",_ lachte SIE lauthals.

Da war SIE wieder, wollte ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Darum presste er seine Hände auf die Ohren. „Verschwinde, lass mich ihn Ruhe.", winselte Jess und stieß mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, als könne er SIE damit vertreiben.

„Was hast du gesagt?", erkundigte sich Rory, die noch immer an der Tür stand und ihr Ohr gegen das Holz presste. Da Jess die Tür von innen verschlossen hatte und sie nicht rein konnte. Sie hatte nicht genau verstanden, was er gesagt hatte und nun konnte sie nur noch dumpfe Schläge hören. „Jess, alles in Ordnung da drin?", klopfte sie wieder gegen die Tür.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis eine Antwort kam. „Ja, alles in Ordnung, bin nur ausgerutscht."

„Hast du dir was getan?"

„Nein...nein...alles okay, ich komm gleich.", log er. Nichts war in Ordnung und er war auch nicht ausgerutscht. Aber wie sollte er ihr erklären, was wirklich los war? Lieber würde er sterben, als ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie war schon ohnehin misstrauisch und hinterfragte alles. Sie würde es sicher nicht verstehen.

„Dann ist gut, wir sind unten in der Küche.", informierte sie ihn und strich sanft über das Holz der Tür, bevor sie sich umdrehte und die Treppe wieder nach unten ging.

Schnell schnappte sich Jess die Sachen, die Rory aus dem Auto geholt hatte und zog sich diese über.

„_LÜGNER! LÜGNER! Tot umfallen sollst du! LÜGNER! LÜGNER_!", wurde IHRE Stimme immer lauter und er hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf würde auseinander springen. Ein stechender Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn, der sich anfühlte, als hätte jemand ein Messer in seinen Kopf gejagt.  
Abermals presste er seine Hände auf die Ohren und sank zu Boden. IHRE Stimme wollte nicht verschwinden und hallte wider, wie ein Echo in einer Schlucht.  
„Geh weg...aufhören...", wiederholte er immer wieder diese Worte und schaukelte in seiner Position vor und zurück. Doch SIE lachte nur.

„_TOT, TOT, TOT..."_

Tränen rannen in Strömen über sein Gesicht und nur mühsam konnte er sich am Waschbecken nach oben ziehen, wo er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte. Das Rauschen des Wassers vertrieb SIE auf ein Neues und die Schmerzen ließen langsam nach. Tief atmete er ein und aus und bespritzte sein Gesicht mit Wasser um die Spuren der Tränen zu verwischen.

ooooo

„Du solltest ihn zum Arzt schicken, Rory.", redete Lorelai ihrer Tochter zu, als diese ihr erzählte, was eben vorgefallen war, wo sie nach Jess gesehen hatte.

Doch Rory schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Er hasst Ärzte, er würde nie hingehen, außer sie würden ihn anschnallen und hintragen.", gab sie frustriert von sich. Denn wenn Jess mal zum Arzt ging, war es nur dann, wenn es ihm wirklich schlecht ging und das nur mit Widerwillen.

„Wer soll zum Arzt? Ich will nicht zum Arzt, Mommy...", rutschte LJ auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter hin und her, da er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, über was die beiden sprachen.

„Du doch nicht, Schatz!", strich sie ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. Sie hoffte nur, dass Luke bald von Arbeit kam und ihm alles schildern konnte. Langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, alles was Rory ihr erzählte, drückte nun auf ihren Schultern.

Erleichtert stieß LJ seinen Atem aus und rutschte von ihrem Schoß herunter. Dann rannte er an Jess, der mit seinen nassen Sachen in der Hand im Eingang der Küche stand, vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

Lorelai sah ihn erschrocken an und Rory die mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, drehte sich um, nachdem sie ihrer Mutters Blick gesehen hatte. Gleich stand sie auf und nahm ihm die Sachen ab. Inständig hoffte sie, dass er nicht gehört hatte, was gesagt wurde. Doch seinem Blick zu urteilen, war ihre Hoffnung dahin.

Schweigen umhüllte die drei, bis Lorelai aufstand um eine neue Tasse aus dem Schrank zu holen. „Jess, willst du Tee oder Kaffee?" Versuchte sie mit der momentanen Situation normal umzugehen, vor allem um keinen Streit zu provozieren.

Erwartend sah sie ihn an, doch er schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf. „Können wir ins Inn fahren?", richtete er die Frage an Rory, die ihn noch immer anstarrte.

„Ins Inn? Ich dacht ihr bleibt hier?" Das überraschte Lorelai nun doch, da Rory keinen Ton darüber gesagt hatte.

„Ehm…ja Mom, wir dachten uns, im Hotel zu schlafen. Na ja wegen des Platzes wegen und so.", versuchte Rory zu erklären, dann sah sie Jess wieder an und nickte. „Von mir aus können wir los machen."

„O…okay, aber das mit dem Freitagessen bei Emily und Richard steht aber noch und ich will jetzt keine Widerreden hören!", erhob Lorelai ihren Finger. Da das allwöchentliche Essen zu einer Art Ritual geworden war und Emily, sowohl Richard ihr die Hölle heiß machen würden, wenn Rory nicht vorbei käme, da sie schon mal in der Stadt war.

Gehorsam nickte Rory und Jess verdrehte seine Augen, da er mit Emily noch nie gut auskam. Doch Richard war okay, empfand er, da sie gemeinsam meist gut über Bücher und dergleichen reden konnten.

Für seine Geste erhielt er einen leichten Schlag von seiner Frau und einen strafenden Blick, was ihn dazu bewegte ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

„Das wird sich wohl nie ändern. Okay, Mom, wir treffen uns zehn vor sieben bei Grandma.", machte Rory den Vorschlag und drückte ihre Mutter, bevor sie zu Alex gehen wollte.

„Iiihhh!", stieß Lorelai angewidert sie, mit den nassen Sachen von Jess, von sich.

„Die sind nur nass, also mach kein Drama draus.", entgegnete Rory genervt.

„Man darf es doch mal versuchen. Früher hast du das mal als lustig empfunden.", quengelte Lorelai, wie ein kleines Kind. Dann schob sie Rory Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Husch, husch…du, die gar nicht mehr nach mir schlägt."

„Mom…Mom…", versuchte sie ihre Mutter, die völlig in ihrem Element war, zu stören.

„Was ist?"

„Ach nichts." Wenigstens gab es ihr für den Augenblick ein wenig das Gefühl, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung.

XXXXX

Rory ging die Treppe hinunter zur Lobby, wo sie Lane entdeckte. „Lane!", entfuhr es ihr überraschend und rannte ihr entgegen.

„Rory, da bist du ja!"

Beide umarmten sich freudig und sahen einander an, da sie sich eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen hatten.

„Du siehst gut aus. Oh...sag nicht das es wahr ist!", grinste Rory übers ganze Gesicht, als sie die leichte Wölbung unter Lane´s Shirt sah.

„Doch, es ist wahr und hier...", sie streckte ihre Hand aus und der Ring an ihrem Finger war kaum zu übersehen.

Wieder lagen sich die Frauen in den Armen und tanzten kreischend im Kreis, wie kleine Kinder, wenn sie Ringelreihe spielten.

„Oh Gott, ich freu mich so für dich! Wo ist Dave, der Glückliche?", fragte nun Rory, noch immer mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hier, wenn du mich suchst.", meldete sich der Gesuchte von der Couch aus, die in der Lobby stand. Er kam zu den Frauen hinüber und Rory umarmte ihn ebenfalls und beglückwünschte beide.

ooooo

Jess stand an der Treppe und sah nach unten dem Treiben zu. Er wurde durch den Krach, der aus der Lobby nach oben gedrungen war, aus dem Zimmer gelockt, wie so manch andere Gäste auch. Er konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und ging Schulterzuckend zurück ins Zimmer. Dennoch zog sich ein Lächeln über seine Lippen, da er sich auf eine Art und Weise für Rory freute, dass sie mal wieder lachen konnte.

ooooo

„Wo ist dein Angetrauter?", fragte Lane nach einer Weile, als sie sich beruhigt hatten und sich auf die Couchlandschaft niederließen.

„Oben, er wollte sich hinlegen, bevor wir zu meinen Großeltern fahren." Rory überlegte eine Weile, ob sie erzählen sollte, was vorgefallen war. Aber sie wollte die gerade glückliche Stimmung nicht trüben. Also verlegte sie es auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heut Abend, nach eurem Dinner, feiern gehen? Ich mein, wir haben wirklich viel zu feiern.", schlug Lane enthusiastisch vor. Keine Ahnung von dem, was im Leben von Rory und Jess Mariano vorging.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich würde schon gern, aber was mach ich mit Alex?"

Daran hatte Lane nicht gedacht, aber ihr viel prompt Lorelai ein. „Lorelai, dein Mom würde sicher gern auf ihn aufpassen. Komm schon Rory, wann sehen wir uns schon mal?", bettelte Lane und sah sie mit einem Hundeblick an, bei dem Rory lachen musste.

„Okay, okay, ich red mit Mom und mit Jess. Jetzt erzählt mir doch mal, wie es bei euch läuft und wann ist es soweit?", versuchte sie vom Thema abzulenken.

„Lane hat dir bestimmt erzählt, dass wir ein neues Album aufnehmen, oder?", kam nun auch mal Dave zu Wort.

„Yup, hat sie. Wie wollt ihr das jetzt eigentlich machen? Touren ist doch jetzt nicht mehr drin.", erkundigte sie sich neugierig. Ihr tat es gut, mal nicht über ihre Probleme zu reden und einfach mal Themen zu wählen, die nichts mit ihr oder Jess zu tun hatten. Erleichtert darüber, einfach mal nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Insgeheim hoffte sie am Abend mit Dave und Lane feiern gehen zu können. Bei Lorelai brauchte sie keine Angst haben, dass sie Alex nicht nehmen würde. Sie freute sich immer über den Kleinen, da er nicht viel Arbeit machte, wie ihr kleiner Bruder. Vielmehr befürchtete sie, dass Jess i ‚_nein_' /i sagen würde. Also würde sie warten, um einen passenden Zeitpunkt zu finden, ihn zu fragen.

Den restlichen Nachmittag erzählten Dave und Lane, vielmehr Lane, wie sie sich alles gedacht und ausgerechnet hatten. Bevor das Baby kommen würde und sie sich niederlassen müssten.

Lane hatte sich nicht sehr verändert, außer das sie ein wenig runder als sonst war. Aber ihr Mundwerk hatte sich ganz und gar nicht verändert. Dave war auch wie sonst, eher der Zurückhaltende. Nur waren seine Haare länger, so das sie in wilden Locken in sein Gesicht hingen. Ganz wie es sich für einen Rockpunk gehörte.

Irgendwann kam der Zeitpunkt, wo sich Rory zurecht machen musste, für das Abendessen bei den Großeltern. Darum verabschiedete sie sich vorerst von ihren Freunden und ging die Treppe hoch zu ihrem Zimmer.  
Jess hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht blicken lassen und so war sie in der Annahme er würde schlafen, wie Alex auch.

Als sie ins Zimmer kam, saß er auf dem Bett und starrte auf ein Buch in seiner Hand und tat so, als würde er lesen. Doch er tat es nicht wirklich, da die Buchstaben sich zu einem undefinierbaren Matsch zusammen schoben und er Schwierigkeiten hatte, etwas daraus zu entschlüsseln. Zum Glück kannte er das Buch in und auswendig, da er es schon mehr als nur einmal gelesen hatte.

„Was liest du?", fragte sie neugierig, da sie ihn lange nicht mehr mit einem Buch gesehen hatte.  
Er hob das Cover an, um es ihr zu zeigen und sie grinste fröhlich. „Hemingway? Noch nicht aufgegeben?"

„Warum sollte ich?", schüttelte er den Kopf und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf das Buch. Doch gefiel ihm der Anblick, wie sie lachte. Wenigstens konnte er sie einmal erheitern.

Kritisch beobachtete sie ihn und ging zu Alex Reisebett hinüber. Irgendetwas stimmt an diesem Bild nicht, was er versuchte ihr zu zeigen und das beunruhigte sie.

Vorsichtig nahm sie Alex auf den Arm, da er noch schlief. Es war nicht mehr viel Zeit und sie mussten sich noch passend für den Abend bei den Großeltern kleiden. „Ziehst du dich um? Wir müssen dann los. Du weißt ja, wie sehr es meine Großmutter es hasst, wenn wir unpünktlich sind."

Jess klappte sein Buch zu und legte es zur Seite, danach rutschte er vom Bett und stand auf. „Und du weißt, wie ungern ich mich für solche Abende herausputze. Ist das wirklich nötig?"

Ihr Blick war auf das Buch gehaftet und sie bekam seinen Kommentar nur am Rande mit. Jess markierte sonst immer seine Seiten, wenn er las, aber diesmal legte er sein Buch achtlos beiseite. Vielleicht interpretierte sie auch mal wieder zu viel hinein, aber dennoch machte sie es stutzig.

„Ror?", rief er ihren Namen, aber als er ihren Blick auf das Buch sah, bemerkte er sein Handeln.

„_Du Idiot, noch dämlicher kann man sich ja gar nicht anstellen!"_, schimpfte SIE.

Nun sah sie ihn irritiert an. „Hast du was gesagt?"

„Nicht so wichtig, was hast du für mich eingepackt?", versuchte er die Situation abzuwenden. Zu gut kannte er sie, dass sie ihn darauf ansprechen würde und das musste er verhindern.

„Ehm, in der Tasche, da ist dein Anzug drin.", informierte sie ihn und legte Alex aufs Bett. Vorsichtig knöpfte sie sein Strampler auf, wobei er munter wurde. „Na mein Kleiner, ausgeschlafen?"

Erleichtert über diese Ablenkung ging Jess zur Tasche und holte seine Sachen heraus, dann verschwand er im Bad.

**

* * *

TBC?**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **Okay, weiter gehts... was soll ich jetzt groß über diesen Part sagen? Ach ja, zum ersten Mal hab ich es geschafft mal aus der Perspektive von Luke und Lorelai zu schreiben. Puh, war für mich gar nicht so einfach. Aber was für mich noch schlimmer war und wird es wohl immer bleiben, wenn ich mit mehr als 3 Personen zu kämpfen hab. Wie bekommt man alle unter, ohne dass man das Gefühl hat, dass einige verloren gehen? Ich hoff, ihr versteht was ich meine.  
HIHI, hat sich wer mal gefragt, wie LJ mit vollem Namen heißt? Das Geheimnis wird in diesem Part gefüftet. x-zwinker-x  
So denn, Happy Reading und ich freu mich immer wieder gern über Reviews, ob gut oder schlecht, ich geb mich mit allem zufrieden.

**Disclaimer:** _Nix ist mein, außer meine kleinen Charas, die meinem krankem Gehirn entsprungen sind. Und natürlich meine Ideen, ohne diese wär es ja keine FF_ x-lol-x

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

„Los Junior, rein ins Auto, wir haben nicht die Zeit gepachtet!", rief Luke über den Rasen, da LJ etwas gefunden hatte, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte.

„Lorelai, für dich gilt das Selbe!", ermahnte er seine Frau, die aus dem Haus gestürzt kam und auf dem Weg zum Auto LJ´s Hand schnappte.

„Kann losgehen. Hier LJ, ich hab dir dein Walkman mitgebracht und dann kannst du dir Sponge Bob anhören.", dabei wedelte sie mit dem Walkman, der nur zur Ablenkung dienen soll, damit sie ungestört mit Luke reden konnte.

„Au, ja!", klatschte LJ in die Hände.

Nachdem er hinten ins Auto auf seinen Sitz geklettert war, setzte sie ihm die Kopfhörer auf und schaltete das Gerät ein. Danach setzte sie sich vorn neben einen genervten Luke.

„Immer diese Trödeleien.", meinte er mit einem Augenrollen und fuhr schließlich los. „Okay, nun erzähl! Auf was muss ich mich einstellen?", fragte er und sah kurz von der Straße zu ihr. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag schon Gedanken darüber gemacht und erst recht nachdem der Anruf kam, dass Jess verschwunden war und später wieder auftauchte. Nur wollte seine Frau bis dahin nicht darüber sprechen, solang er nicht zu Hause war. Aber da hatten sie noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden, da sie unter Zeitdruck standen und auch LJ ständig um sie herum sprang.

Mit einem Blick nach hinten versicherte sich Lorelai, dass LJ nichts hören konnte, da dieses Gespräch nicht für seine Ohren gedacht war. „Es war schon komisch, als sie ankamen. Er stieg ewig nicht aus dem Auto aus. Na ja, ich würde sonst sagen, dass es typisch für ihn ist, aber als er zum Haus lief…Rory und ich, wir sind schon mit den Kindern rein gegangen…da drehte er sich ständig um, als würde er irgendetwas hören oder so. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll. Rory hatte mir schon am Telefon und auch heute erzählt, das er manchmal mit jemandem in seinem Zimmer geredet hat und sie war sich sicher, dass da niemand war und das er auch nicht telefoniert hatte.", erzählte sie und sah zu Luke. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich, da sie nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Sicher drehten sich ihre Gespräche in letzter Zeit ständig um Rory und Jess, aber da waren es nur Vermutungen und man konnte nur dem Glauben schenken, was Rory erzählte.

„Du meinst, er hört Stimmen?", gab er entsetzt von sich. Bittere Magensäure stieß ihm auf und er hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Konnte es denn Wahr sein? Jess war ja schon immer anders, als andere die er kannte, aber so was? Gut, bei seiner Mutter war es auch kein Wunder, dass er aus der Art schlug, dennoch ging es ihm nicht in den Kopf.

Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern und legte ihre Hand auf seine, die auf dem Ganghebel ruhte. Sie spürte, dass er angespannt war und nicht glauben konnte, was er hörte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sind ja nicht bei A Beautyful Mind und er ist nicht Russel Crow…Er lässt sich auch nicht in die Karten sehen, wenn Rory versucht hat mit ihm zu reden, blockt er ständig ab und geht jeglicher Konversation aus dem Weg. Sie meinte auch, dass er die ganze letzte Woche nicht einmal aus der Wohnung gegangen ist. Gut, er hatte frei, weil seine Klasse, die er unterrichtet, auf einer Exkursion ist und er nicht mitbrauchte. Aber wenn ich mich entsinne, konnte er doch sonst nicht oft genug raus gehen.", berichtete sie weiter und spürte wie seine Hand sich noch mehr verkrampfte.

„Und was für ein Gefühl hast du? Ich mein, wir haben sie jetzt beide fast zwei Monate nicht gesehen und mit ihm reden, war ja schon immer eine Klasse für sich." Denn wenn er so zurück dachte, war Jess noch nie der große Redner gewesen, vor allem bei ihm und Lorelai nicht.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, er verstand nicht auf was das ganze hinaus sollte.

„Sicher, mit uns redet er ja nie über sich oder was los ist, aber er hat es immer bei Rory getan. Gut früher vielleicht nicht, aber später schon. Das einzige was er ja ganz gut konnte, war übers schöne Wetter zu reden oder einen zum Narren zu halten. Doch, so ungern ich es zugeben muss, er hatte sich geändert und das zum positiven. High School, College und nun ist er Lehrer…"

„Lor, auf was willst du hinaus?", unterbrach Luke sie unsanft. Langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie noch immer auf den alten Geschichten herum ritt und die waren nun wirklich ausgekaut.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass er nicht mal mehr mit Rory redet." Sie wusste selbst nicht, was sie überhaupt von sich gab. Der ganze Tag war mehr als verwirrend für sie gewesen und sie war noch nie gut darin Jess einschätzen zu können.

Luke warf wieder einen kurzen Blick zu ihr und dann hinter zu LJ, der vertieft in sein Bilderbuch war und angespannt seiner Kassette lauschte. „Okay, weiter! Was war heute?"

„Rory und ich haben uns in der Küche unterhalten und Jess war mit den Jungs im Wohnzimmer. Wir hörten nur noch die Kleinen schreien, weil Junior Alex einen Baustein an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Nicht mit Absicht, Alex hatte anscheint seinen Turm umgestoßen…", nahm sie ihren Sohn in Schutz. „Jess war sichtlich mit allem überfordert und wir haben nicht mitbekommen, dass er abgehauen ist. Na ja, dann hab ich dich angerufen…Rory ist ihn suchen gegangen und ich hab dann zu Hause gewartet, falls er vor ihr zurückkommt. Sie hatte ihn aber gefunden, er war am See und halt dich fest, er hat wieder mit Rauchen angefangen."

„Wusste ich doch, dass er es nicht durchhält!", schnalzte Luke mit der Zunge.

„Wenn schon, als beide wieder kamen, war er bis auf die Knochen durchgeweicht und Rory hat ihn duschen geschickt. Du hättest es mal sehen sollen, er war wie ein Roboter, er hat alles mit sich machen lassen. Ich mein, dass ist doch nicht Jess, er hat sich doch sonst nie was sagen lassen." Als sie es ausgesprochen hatte, realisierte sie das Ganze erst richtig. Jess wirkte heute wie eine Marionette, selbst wenn er es versucht hatte zu verbergen.

„Oh man, oh man…", war das einzige was Luke nur noch dazu sagen konnte. Ihm fehlten die Worte und er hatte immer mehr Angst was auf ihn warten würde. Vor allem wegen Emily. Wenn sich Jess wirklich so drastisch geändert hatte, konnten sie sich auf ein wirklich feines Abendessen freuen.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend im Auto und man konnte leise die Stimme des Erzählers hören, die aus den Kopfhörern von LJ drang.

Beide waren in ihren Gedanken versunken und fuhren immer näher auf das Eingangschild Hartfords zu. Luke schien immer nervöser zu werden und eh sie sich versahen, kam auch schon die Gilmore Resistenz zum Vorschein. Langsam fuhr er den Weg zum Haus entlang und stellte das Auto ab.

„Wir sind da, wir sind da!", kam es von der Rückbank. LJ hatte sich die Kopfhörer herunter gerissen und hüpfte in seinem Kindersitz auf und ab, soweit es der Gurt zuließ.

Lorelai konnte nicht verstehen, dass er sich immer so freute, wenn sie zu ihren Eltern fuhren. Und Luke erst recht nicht. Das war und blieb ihnen ein Rätsel. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ein Junge war und die älteren Gilmores keinen Sohn hatten.

„Lukas Junior, bleib, Gott verdamm mich noch mal, still sitzen!", riss ihr der Geduldsfaden und Augenblick war wieder Ruhe. „Oookaayy, gut so."

Hin und wieder kam ein aufgeregtes Rascheln, da LJ in seinem Sitz hin und her rutschte. Lorelai sah nervös auf die Uhram Armaturenbrett und stellte ernüchternd fest, dass sie ein wenig zu zeitig waren.

Luke dagegen starrte auf eine Figur, die nur wenige Meter vor der Motorhaube stand. Fasziniert stellte er fest, dass sie ihm noch nie aufgefallen war. Emily Gilmore schien schon immer einen Faible für Schnick Schnack zu haben und Richard duldete es.

„Sie kommen.", hörte er Lorelai sagen und sah in den Rückspiegel. Langsam kamen Lichter auf ihn zu und er konnte noch nicht erkennen, wer hinter dem Steuer saß. Doch nachdem das Auto neben seinem abgestellt wurde, konnte er sehen, dass Rory gefahren war.

„Schatz, bevor wir aussteigen, bitte erschrick nicht, er…er hat abgenommen und das nicht zu wenig.", flüsterte Lorelai, dabei sah sie ihn mit einem traurigen Blick an und tätschelte sein Knie.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug, schloss er kurz seine Augen, als könne er sich somit auf das Bevorstehende vorbereiten. „Dann wollen wir mal.", gab er nun entschlossen von sich.

LJ ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und hüpfte wieder in seinem Sitz auf und ab. Nachdem Luke ausgestiegen war, öffnete er gleich die Tür und schnallte ihn ab, so dass er aussteigen konnte. Übermütig wollte LJ losrennen und an der Tür klingeln, doch Lorelai hielt ihn vorher auf. „Nicht so hastig!"

Die Türen des Nachbarautos öffneten sich und Rory stieg als erstes aus. „Hey, da sind wir!", grüßte sie mit einem Winken und lenkte aber gleich wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die hintere Region des Autos. Sie holte Alex samt Babyschale heraus und Jess stieg auf der anderen Seite aus. Er hatte hinten neben Alex gesessen, denn beide empfanden schon jeher, dass es für den Kleinen sicherer war.

Luke betrachtete in skeptisch, doch durch das spärliche Licht, da es schon dunkel war und nur vereinzelte Lampen, die den Weg entlang verteilt waren, man nicht allzu viel erkennen konnte.  
Er musste wirklich feststellen, dass er in dem Licht wie ein Zombie aussah und seine Haut bleicher wirkte, als sie mit Sicherheit war.  
Ein unangenehmes Gefühl durchflutete seinen Körper und auch wenn Lorelai ihn vorher gewarnt hatte, erschreckte es ihn zutiefst.  
Langsam trat er an ihn und Rory heran und begrüßte sie. „Hey ihr drei."

„Luke, tut uns leid, wegen dem Aufruhr heut Nachmittag.", entschuldigte sich Rory und umarmte ihn, soweit es mit Alex möglich war.

Jess dagegen stand neben ihr, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, statt seiner Frau die Babyschale abzunehmen.

Nun wendete sich Luke an ihn und sah ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an. „Jess.", kam es über seine Lippen, aber mehr wollte nicht heraus kommen. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und in dem fahlen Licht, wirkten die Augen wie zwei dunkle Höhlen in seinem Gesicht.  
Entschlossen nahm er ihn in den Arm und klopfte ihm väterlich auf den Rücken.

Ohne sich zu wehren, ließ Jess es zu und zögerte einen Moment bevor er die Umarmung erwiderte. „Luke…ehm…lang nicht gesehen.", stotterte er hilflos über Lukes Schulter hinweg.

Lorelai sah mitfühlend dem Szenario zu und hielt noch immer LJ, der mittlerweile Ruhe gegeben hatte, an seiner Hand. Tränen stiegen ihr die Augen und krampfhaft versuchte sie diese wegzublinzeln. Solche Begebenheiten rührten sie schon immer zutiefst.

„Mom, alles klar?", fragte Rory, die sich neben sie gestellt hatte.

„Jup, lass uns reingehen. Emily hasst es wenn wir zu spät sind.", versuchte sie die aufkommenden Tränen zu überspielen. Also drehte sie sich um und ließ LJ los, der gleich zur Tür rannte und auf die Klingel drückte, da er gerade so heran reichen konnte.

Die Männer hatten sich aus der Umarmung gelöst und gingen mit ihren Frauen ebenfalls zu Tür und das zu Recht, da sie gerade geöffnet wurde.

Eine neue Dienstmagd stand im Türrahmen und sah alle schüchtern an. „Ja, bitte?", kam es fast tonlos über ihre Lippen.

„Die Familien Gimore-Danes und Mariano werden zu Abend bei Richard und Emily Gilmore erwartet. Können sie den Herrschaften bitte bescheid geben, dass wir eben eingetroffen sind?", rasselte Lorelai hochgestochen ihr Anliegen herunter.

Rory konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und stupste ihre Mutter an, während sie von der Magd hineingelassen wurden. „Kennst du sie schon?" Da es für Emily nicht unüblich war, ihre Angestellten zu wechseln, wie ihre Unterwäsche.

„Nein, sie ist mir völlig neu.", flüsterte Lorelai kopfschüttelnd ihrer Tochter ins Ohr.

„Ah, da seit ihr ja. Melissa…", kam Emily Gilmore aus dem Salon, gefolgt von der Dienstmagd.

„Bitte entschuldigen sie, mein Name ist Jane.", unterbrach sie ihre Arbeitgeberin.

„Oh, eben Jane, sie hat mir eben berichtet, dass ihr da seid. Rory, mein Gott siehst du gut aus." Emily breitete begrüßend ihre Arme aus, nachdem sie erst verwirrt und dann abwertend Jane angesehen hatte. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, legte sie ihre Hände auf Rorys Arme.

„Hallo Grandma.", begrüßte sie ihre Großmutter.

Beide gaben sich einen Wangenkuss, bevor Emily sich ihrem kleinsten Enkel widmete. „Na, du bist ja groß geworden. Wie lang ist es jetzt her, als ich euch das letzte Mal gesehen habe?", blickte sie wieder zu Rory auf.

„Ja, es tut uns leid, aber wir hatten wirklich viel zu tun und es ist nicht wirklich leicht hier her zu kommen.", entschuldigte sich Rory. So gern sie auch hierher zu Besuch kam, aber dem ständigen Stress wollte sie Alex nicht aussetzen.

„Grannma!", meldete sich nun LJ zu Wort und über Emilys Gesicht zog sich Lächeln. Ihr Enkel umarmte ihre Beine und blickte zu ihr auf.

Emily tätschelte seinen Kopf und widmete sich nun den anderen. „Lorelai, Luke…Jess." Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass der Anblick sie nicht wirklich erfreute. Dennoch war eine Spur von Schrecken in ihren Augen, als sie ihn erblickte, da er ein wenig hinter Luke verloren ging.

„Emily.", grüßte Luke kurz und Jess hielt sich weiterhin bedeckt und nickte ihr nur zu.

„Mom, wo ist Dad?", fragte dagegen Lorelai, um nicht auf sie eingehen zu müssen.

„Wo soll er sonst sein, Lorelai, als in seinem Büro? Lasst uns in den Salon gehen, bevor wir zu Abend essen können. RICHARD? SIE SIN DA!", rief Emily lauthals durch die Eingangshalle, was natürlich Alex verschreckte und er anfing zu weinen. „Oh…oh…es tut mir leid. Macht der Gewohnheit.", stotterte sie verlegen und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Musste das jetzt sein?", zischte Lorelai und Luke nahm Rory die Babyschale ab, damit sie Alex herausnehmen konnte um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Schhht, alles ist gut.", flüsterte sie ihrem Sohn ins Ohr, der nur noch ein Schniefen von sich gab.

Richard kam, von dem Lärm angelockt, aus seinem Zimmer. „Was ist denn hier los?" Als er alle in der Einganshalle stehen sah, lächelte er und sah aber vorher seine Frau missbilligend an. Emily benahm sich schon immer, wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen und hatte kein Feeling sich vorsichtiger zu benehmen. „Ah, da seid ihr ja. Schön, schön."

Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten und Richard LJ auf seinen Arm gehoben hatte, gingen sie in den Salon und nahmen auf sämtlichen Sitzgelegenheiten Platz. „Was wollt ihr trinken? Lukas Junior, du willst doch sicher Saft, oder?", fragte Richard und LJ nickte eifrig, auch wenn er es nicht mochte, so genannt zu werden. Keine sprach sonst seinen Vollen Namen aus, außer er hatte etwas angestellt.

„Jane, geben sie doch dem Kleinen Herren einen Saft.", wendete er sich an die Dienstmagd, die hilflos in einer Ecke stand. Richard ließ LJ wieder runter und dieser rannte in die Küche. Jane folgte ihm und ging dem nach, was ihr aufgetragen wurde.

„Lorelai, was möchtest du? Luke?", fragte Emily, die am Buffetwagen mit den Getränken stand.

Lorelai bestellte sich einen Rotwein und Luke gab sich mit Soda zufrieden, da er keinen Alkohol trank, wenn er mit dem Auto unterwegs war.

„Und ihr zwei?", widmete sich Richard Rory und Jess.

„Soda. Jess, was möchtest du?", fragte sie ihren Mann, der bis jetzt kaum ein Wort gesprochen hatte und mehr oder weniger, verkrampft neben ihr saß.

In seinem Kopf rumorte es und sein stetiger Begleiter schimpfte in einer Tour. Die Blicke aller Anwesenden Personen bohrten sich durch seine Haut und er fühlte sich immer mehr unter Druck gesetzt. Am liebsten wär er aufgesprungen und raus gerannt, aber dass konnte er Rory nicht antun.

Um den Abend erträglicher zu machen war ein Whiskey oder Scotch das Richtige. „Scotch, wenn es nichts ausmachen würde.", kam es über seine Lippen.

„Okay, Scotch, gute Wahl.", stimmte Richard ihm zu und groß zwei Gläser ein. Eines reichte er Jess und das zweite genehmigte er sich selber.

Nachdem jeder sein Getränk hatte, fragten Emily und Richard ihre gewöhnlichen fragen. Wie lief die Arbeit, kommt ihr gut zurecht…

Luke saß eher schweigend da und sah hin und wieder zu Jess hinüber, der mit gesenktem Blick auf sein Glas, eher abwesend schien. Er musste zugeben, das Lorelai Recht hatte, er hatte sehr abgenommen und wirkte wie ein Häufchen Elend neben Rory. Ganz und gar nicht mehr so selbstbewusst, wie er sonst immer war. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und er konnte erkennen, dass Emily fragende Blicke zu Lorelai und auch zu Rory warf, aber es nicht über die Lippen brachte -auszusprechen, was sie dachte. Ein wenig war er darüber erleichtert, aber sicher würde sie noch die Bombe platzen lassen, spätestens, wenn sie beim Essen saßen.

Richard war in seinem Element und schien eher blind dem gegenüber zu sein, dass nicht alles so rosig war, wie es aussah. Man musste ihn schon mit der Nase darauf stoßen, sonst lebte er in seiner eigenen Welt, aber in einer die er verstand.

„Lorelai, könntest du bitte mit mir in die Küche gehen? Ich muss dir etwas zeigen und ich glaube Lukas Junior hat Me…ehm Jane in Beschlag genommen.", fragte Emily nach einer Weile und sah ihre Tochter bestimmend an.

Tief einatmend stand Lorelai auf. Sie hatte es geahnt, dass irgendetwas kommen musste. Es würde schon an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn es nicht so wäre. Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Luke und Rory, folgte sie ihrer Mutter in die Küche.

LJ saß auf einem Stuhl und nippte an einem Glas Saft, während sich Jane um das Abendessen kümmerte.

„Hey Junior, nehm doch dein Glas und geh zu Daddy.", hob sie ihn, mit einen Kuss auf sein Haar, vom Stuhl und stellte ihn auf seine Füße, dann gab sie ihm sein Saftglas und er trabte aus dem Raum. „Okay, Mom. Nein, er bekommt genug zu essen und nein er ist nicht krank. Vielleicht, aber wir wissen es noch nicht.", beantwortete sie schon die ungestellten Fragen, die zwischen ihnen lagen.

„Woher wusstest du…" Das überraschte Emily nun doch, wurde aber von Lorelai unterbrochen.

„Ich hab es an deinen Blicken gesehen. Aber danke, dass du es nicht angesprochen hast. Zumindest nicht da drin." Und das meinte sie ernst, während sie zur Tür zeigte.

„Jane, sehen sie doch bitte im Esszimmer nach, ob dort alles schon bereit steht.", wies Emily an und Jane ging mit gesenktem Kopf aus der Küche. „Wie könnt ihr es nicht wissen, seh dir den Jungen mal an!"

„Mom, können wir in ihn hineinsehen? Nein, können wir nicht! Oh Gott, was rede ich eigentlich hier? Es war ein schrecklicher Tag, können wir das hier nicht in Ruhe über die Bühne bringen?" Lorelai war verzweifelt, sie konnte Emily nicht erklären, warum Jess so aussah, wie er aussah. Zumal es nicht ihre Aufgabe war und letztendlich ihrer Mutter auch nichts anging.

„Über die Bühne bringen? So siehst du das hier? Warum kommt ihr dann her? Lorelai, ich mach mir legendlich Sorgen, nicht nur um ihn, auch um Rory." Immer das Gleiche. Ihre Tochter drehte schon jeher ihr die Worte im Munde um. Ihr ging es wirklich um das Wohl ihrer Enkelin, auch wenn es nicht immer danach aussah. Sicher hatte sie andere Pläne für sie gehabt und hätte mit Vorliebe gesehen, dass Rory einen Yalestudenten geheiratet hätte und nicht so einen dahergelaufenen Nichtsnutz. Aber wenn Rory glücklich war, war sie es letztendlich auch.

„Jetzt spiel nicht den Moralapostel, die Rolle steht dir ganz und gar nicht! Seit wann machst du dir Sorgen um Jess? Das ist mir ganz was Neues!" Sie konnte es noch nie lassen, ihrer Mutter alles zum Schure zu machen. Emily hatte es doch noch nie gepasst, dass Rory Jess geheiratet hatte und gab ihr immer für alles und jeden die Schuld.

„Jetzt wirst du aber ungerecht!", blaffte Emily, da sie sich angegriffen fühlte.

„Miss Gilmore?", wurden die beiden Streithähne von Jane unterbrochen.

„Was ist?", zischte die Ältere.

„Das Essen wär soweit." Jane fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Sie hatte einen kleinen Teil des Gespräches mitbekommen und hatte eine Weile überlegt, ob sie stören sollte. Emily Gilmore war ihr schon von Anfang an unheimlich gewesen, aber sie brauchte den Job. Nun war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass sie eben das Richtige getan hatte.

„Danke und wir zwei sind noch nicht fertig!", wendete sie sich an Lorelai und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus der Küche.

Achselzuckend lief Lorelai ihr nach um Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Da ihre Mutter zu allem Fähig wäre.

xxxxx

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich alle von einander. Jeder war froh, dass er gehen konnte, da eine Spannung im Raum gelegen hatte, die Luft hätte zerreißen können. Zwar hatte Emily das Thema ruhen lassen, aber stand dennoch immer zwischen den betroffenen Personen.

Jess war nach mittlerweile 3 Scotch etwas aufgelockerter und hatte sich meist mit Richard über seine Arbeit oder irgendwelcher Bücher unterhalten, die er mal gelesen hatte.

Luke, Rory und Lorelai waren über diese Wandlung mehr als erstaunt. Keiner konnte sich erklären, was da passiert war.

Draußen vor der Tür hielt Rory Jess zurück, bevor er zum Auto gehen konnte. „Ehm…wart mal einen Augenblick, ich wollt dich etwas fragen. Ich weiß, das kommt jetzt ein wenig kurzfristig, aber du weißt doch Lane und Dave sind in Stars Hollow." Den ganzen Abend hatte sie auf einen passenden Moment gewartet um ihn zu fragen. Nun sah sie ihn mit ihren großen Augen an und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Ihr wart ja nicht zu überhören.", gab er trocken von sich und lächelte sie kurz an.

„Oh, na ja…Lane hat mich gefragt, ob wir heut Abend nicht noch etwas zusammen unternehmen könnten. Mom würde sicher Alex nehmen, was denkst du?" Nun war es raus und inständig hoffte sie, dass er ja sagen würde.

„Etwas unternehmen in Stars Hollow? Wo schon abends die Bürgersteige hochgeklappt werden?" Das klang in seinen Ohren mehr als witzig. Aber nachdem sein Kopf sich gelichtet hatte, wäre er gar nicht so abgeneigt.

Nach dem zweiten Glas Scotch, hatte SIE sich in den hintersten Teil seinen Kopfes verkrochen und keinen Mucks mehr von sich gelassen.

„So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht…okay, du hast Recht…ach komm schon, wann sehen wir die zwei schon mal? Und außerdem müssen wir feiern, ich mein, wir haben etwas zu feiern.", versuchte Rory ihren Mann zu überreden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, es ausnutzen zu müssen, dass er im Moment wieder der Alte war. Vielleicht würde es sich schnell wieder ändern oder so wünschte sie es sich, würde er so bleiben, wie er gerade war. Aber tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass der Zustand nicht anhalten würde.

„Okay, okay. Was gibt es denn zu feiern?" Zwar hatte er seinen Reiz daran gefunden, sie auf die Folter zu spannen, aber wenn sie noch länger hier vor diesem Haus stehen blieben, würde mit Sicherheit Emily rauskommen und sie fortjagen oder unangenehme Fragen stellen. Dann standen Lorelai und Luke ungeduldig an ihrem Auto, dass sie endlich mal fertig werden sollten.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, aber erstmal müssen wir Mom von ihrem Glück berichten Alex über Nacht zu nehmen.", grinste sie ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund ohne dass er einen Rückzug machte. Überrascht sah sie ihm in die dunklen Augen, die einen hellen Glanz in sich trugen, durch die Beleuchtung über der Tür. Keine Angst und keine Traurigkeit lag in ihnen, wie sie es sonst gewohnt war, wenn sie ihm in die Augen hineingesehen hatte. Zumindest in letzter Zeit.

Zu ihrer nächsten Überraschung nahm ihr Jess Alex ab und legte seinen freien Arm um ihre Schulter. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, dirigierte er sie zu ihrer Mutter und Luke. Die nicht minder überrascht wirkten.

„Was hattet ihr denn so lange zu besprechen? Ich will endlich nach Hause.", quengelte Lorelai wie ein kleines Kind.

„Mom, kannst du uns einen Gefallen tun? Lane und Dave sind doch dieses Wochenende auch da und …"

„Da wolltet ihr mich fragen, ob ich Alex nehmen könnte.", beendete Lorelai ihren Satz.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde?", fragte Jess und hielt noch immer Rory in seinem Arm.

„Natürlich…würde es mir nichts ausmachen. Hey, wann bekomm ich schon mal meinen Enkel über Nacht?", grinste Lorelai und sah begierig auf Alex, der in seiner Babyschale schlief.

„Sicher würde es euch auch mal gut tun.", meinte Luke, der sich die ganze Zeit fragte, was Richard Jess ins Getränk getan hatte.

Lorelai nickte zustimmend, denn nach diesem Tag hatte es vor allem Rory verdient. Aber dennoch fragte sie sich das Selbe wie Luke, wie konnte Jess mit einmal wieder so normal wirken? Irgendetwas war faul an der Sache und das machte ihr Sorgen. Doch wenn sie Rory so glücklich sah, fühlte sie sich ein wenig erleichtert.

Jess übergab Luke Alex und Rory umarmte ihre Mutter. „Danke Mom. Ich weiß nicht was Grandpa gemacht hat, aber ich bin froh darüber. Er ist auf einmal so anders, wie…ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. So wie ich ihn kenne.", sprach sie in die Schulter ihrer Mutter hinein, aber so, dass sie es verstehen konnte.

„Ich weiß was du meinst, Honey. Genieße den Abend, ihr braucht es. Vielleicht wird jetzt alles wieder gut.", drückte Lorelai ihre Tochter noch enger an sich, dann gab sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Rory würde ihrer Mutter so gern Glauben schenken, aber das ungute Gefühl wollte nicht verschwinden, was sie tief in sich trug. Doch nun konnte sie einfach nur das Beste daraus machen.

* * *

**TBC?**

**A/N2: **So, nun eine Aufgabe an Euch! Ich bin mir nämlich unschlüssig.. ALSO... Was soll ich tun, soll ich einen Spung machen oder den Abend mit Lane und Dave etwas ausführen?  
Auf einer Seite spann ich Euch ja genug auf die Folter, bis ihr mal aufgeklärt werdet, was hier Phase ist, aber auf der anderen seite ist es für mich wichtig und auch nötig nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Deswegen müsst ihr Euch noch etwas in Gedult üben, was die Aufklärung mit Jess anbelangt. Also haut mir net den Kopf ab. Gut. gut, also wat soll ich tun? Würd mich über Eure Vorschläge echt freuen!


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** So, ich hab es mal ein wenig mit einem Flashback vermischt. Aber lest da mal lieber selbst. Denn eigentlich wollt ich den Part anders schreiben, doch bin ich mit dem Ergebnis, dank Euch und anderen Vorschlägen, mehr zufrieden, als mit meinem vorhergehenden Plan. :D Es ist toll als Autor solche Entscheidungen zu treffen und noch toller ist es, wenn sich das Geschriebene selbständig macht - lach - Ich werde nun auch das Rating hochsetzen, da es langsam Zeit wird und ich keinen Ärger bekommen möchte, wenn es zu niedrig ist. Was mich allerdings ein wenig traurig macht, ist das ich einige Dinge nicht ausführlicher beschreiben darf, so wie ich es gern machen würde. - shit happens - sag ich bloß. Nun gut noch ein - zwei Parts und es geht endgültig zu Sache und wird die restlichen Fragen beantworten. Hoff ich mal stark.  
Dieser Part ist sicher etwas beeinflusst vom Schreibstil, zumindest zu Ende hin. Keine Ahnung wie ich drauf komm, aber ich hab in letzter Zeit zwei Bücher von **Minette Walters** verschlungen und die Frau hat sich in mein Herz geschrieben. Wirklich, die Frau ist der **HAMMER.** Solch eine Spannung, durch ein komplettes 400 - 500 Seiten Buch, hab selten erlebt. Wer wissen will, was ich damit meine, sollte **"Dunkle Kammern"** oder "**Wellenbrecher"** lesen. Sehr empfehlenswert!

Genug des ramblings, here we go...**Happy Reading** und ja, über** Reviews** freu ich mich noch immer - lach -  
und ein fettes Danke fürs **FB** - knuddelknutsch -

**Disclaimer: **_Mir gehört auch hier nix, bis auf meine kranken Ideen._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Etwas Feuchtes traf sein Gesicht. Schlaftrunken strich er mit seiner Handfläche übers Gesicht um es beiseite zu wischen. Seine Augen hielt er geschlossen und er drehte sich auf den Rücken. Wieder tropfte etwas auf ihn und auch ein drittes Mal. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Lider uns sah durch seine Augenschlitze hindurch. Das Bild war noch verschwommen, da er einfach zu müde war um richtig wach zu sein. Diesmal traf ihn ein Tropfen genau zwischen den Augen. Er riss diese auf und sah an die Decke. Ein riesiger roter Fleck prangte ihm entgegen und ein zäher Faden zog sich daraus hervor. Abermals löste sich ein Tropfen und fiel hernieder, doch bevor er ihn treffen konnte, setzte sich Jess auf und er landete auf seinem Kissen._

_Hecktisch wischte er wieder über sein Gesicht und sah sich seine Hände an. Rot, sie waren rot, voller Blut. Sein Blick schweifte panisch durchs Zimmer. Die Wände waren ROT und überall quoll dickes Blut hervor.  
_‚_Rory!', dachte er und sah neben sich. Ihr Rücken war zu ihm gewand und ihre zarte Haut wirkte unberührt. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seiner Hand über ihre Schulter und drehte sie langsam in seine Richtung.  
__Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals und als ihr Gesicht zum Vorschein kam, setzte es für einen Moment aus. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und rote feuchte Striemen zogen sich über ihre Wangen.  
__Panisch rüttelte er an ihr, doch jegliches Leben war entwichen._

Nach Atem ringend, setzte er sich im Bett auf und spürte wie Schweißperlen über sein Gesicht rannen. Sein Herz raste förmlich und drohte aus seinem Brustkorb zu springen.

„Jess?" Durch sein abruptes Aufsetzen hatte er sie geweckt und nun sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an. „Jess!", rief sie lauter.

Zusammengekrümmt hatte er Not Luft zu bekommen und gab nur noch fiepende Geräusche von sich. Im Moment konnte er sie nicht hören, ihre Stimme drang nur spärlich, wie durch einen Nebelschleier zu ihm durch.

Rory hatte sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es war ein Traum, nur ein Traum.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, doch selbst erschreckte sie das Bild was sich ihr bot. Wie gequält er wirkte, gequält von dem Bildern seines Traumes, ließ sie vermuten.

Langsam kam er zur Besinnung und sah sich im Zimmer um. Alles schien wieder völlig normal. Kein Blut war mehr zu sehen. Er sah sich seine Hände an und dann Rory. Sie lebte! Alles war wieder normal.  
Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, nicht nur von der Angst, die ihn durchflutete, sondern auch, dass er förmlich schweißgebadet war.  
„Nur ein Traum.", flüsterte er und umarmt sie fest.

„Nur ein Traum.", wiederholte sie die Worte und strich im über die nassen Haare. Tränen formten sich in beider Augen, denn beide hatten so gehofft, dass es vorbei war. Das alles wieder normal werden würde. Aber die Hoffung blieb aus.

Rory wartete nicht darauf, dass er anfing zu erzählen, was er geträumt hatte. Denn das tat er nie, wenn er schweißgebadet neben ihr aufwachte.  
Sie wusste von seinen Alpträumen, auch wenn er versuchte es vor ihr zu verbergen. Genauso wusste sie, dass er nachts deswegen nicht schlafen konnte. Ansprechen konnte sie ihn nicht deswegen. Irgendetwas hielt sie immer davon ab und letztendlich hätte er es abgestritten. Wenn er mal nachts schlief, lag es an den Tabletten, die er hin und wieder schluckte.

„Überall war Blut un…und…du…", stotterte er mit zitternder Stimme. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in ihre Schulter, denn er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Denn noch nie hatte er über seine Träume geredet.

Ihre Hand wanderte seinen Rücken auf und ab, so wie sie es bei Alex tat, wenn er weinte. „Schhht. Alles ist gut, es war nur ein Traum." Sie konnte ihn nicht weiter animieren zu erzählen, zu sehr erschreckten sie schon die wenigen Worte die er ausgesprochen hatte. Dennoch war sie überrascht, dass er nicht aufstand und ins Bad ging. Das er sie festhielt, wie ein Ertrinkender im Wasser. Das er ihr zeigte, dass er sie brauchte.

Er konnte und wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen. Die Angst davor, sie verlieren zu können, saß noch zu tief in ihm. Ihre Berührung beruhigte ihn, seine Atemzüge regulierten sich, der Schmerz in der Brust ließ nach und die schrecklichen Bilder verblassten immer mehr.

Vorsichtig zog Rory ihn mit sich und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken, nun ruhte sein Kopf auf ihrem Brustkorb und sein Arm war um sie geschlungen. Immer wieder fuhr sie durch seine Haare und spürte wie er sich entspannte.  
Da es recht kühl wurde und Rory die Befürchtung hatte, Jess könnte sich erkälten, zog sie die Decke über ihn und sich.

Sehnsüchtig dachte sie an die Nacht zurück, wie er sie geküsst hatte, voller Leidenschaft, als müsste er alles nachholen, was sie vermisste. Sie hätte gern die Zeit angehalten um den Augenblick in vollen Zügen genießen zu können, wie er jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut erkundet hatte, als wär es Neuland für ihn.  
Seit langem hatte sie sich ihm wieder nahe gefühlt, am Gipfel des Höhepunktes und mit ihm eins, als sie eng aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen waren.

Sie beneidete Lane und Dave, dass sie so unbeschwert mit einander umgehen konnten, mit den kleinen Ausnahmen, die jede Schwangerschaft mit sich führte. Wie sehr sehnte sie sich zu den besseren Zeiten zurück. So wie es den letzten Abend war, nachdem sie von ihren Großeltern kamen und sie sich noch mit den beiden getroffen hatten.

Jess war wie ausgetauscht und fing sogar, auf dem Weg nach Stars Hollow, mit ihr eine Diskussion über Hemingway und Rand an.  
Sie mochte es mit ihm Debatten zu führen und es machte ihr Spaß, wenn sie beide ihre Meinungen über den einen oder anderen verteidigten. Doch das kam in den letzten Monaten zu selten vor oder auch gar nicht. Umso mehr genoss sie die Zeit im Auto und sog die Normalität in sich auf, wie eine Droge.

Lane und Dave merkten die Veränderungen zwischen Rory und Jess nicht, entweder schwelgten sie zu sehr in ihrem eigenen Glück oder Jess zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite. Zu einem war Rory froh darüber, nichts erklären zu müssen, aber auf der anderen Seite, hätte sie es befreiend empfunden, wenn sie mit Lane darüber reden konnte. Ein Außenstehender würde es sicher anders sehen, als wenn man den anderen ständig um sich hatte oder mit ihm permanent im Kontakt war. Nicht das ihr die Nähe und die Vertrautheit zu ihrer Mutter nichts bedeuten würde, aber sie konnte ihr nicht noch mehr aufhalsen, als sie ohnehin schon tat.

Rory hatte das Gefühl in einer Zwickmühle zu stecken, aus der sie selber nicht mehr herauskam. Der Gedanke an den letzten Abend ließ sie Tränen in die Augen treiben, die sich nun ihre Bahn über die Wange suchten. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe sie wegzuwischen, denn sie wollte Jess nicht stören und ihm die Ruhe gönnen.  
Für einen Augenblick, wie sie dachte, schloss sie die Augen und führte sich die unbeschwerten Bilder vor Augen und tauchte in ihre Erinnerungen ein.

Lane und Dave hatten schon auf sie vorm Inn gewartet, als sie aus Hartford zurückkamen. Über Lanes Gesicht zog sich ein breites Grinsen und strahlte förmlich ihre Unbeschwertheit aus. Dave dagegen stand neben ihr und wusste nicht so recht damit umzugehen. Auch wenn er sie mittlerweile besser kennen müsste um damit klar zu kommen.

_**Flashback**_

_Rory stieg aus dem Wagen und wartete auf Jess, der das Auto umrundete um sich zu ihr zu gesellen. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie nah genug an sich heran, dass sie noch laufen konnte, dann schlenderten sie zu Lane und Dave hinüber, die auf der Veranda standen._

„_Habt ihr die ganze Zeit hier draußen auf uns gewartet?", fragte Rory erstaunt._

_Lane zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Dave machte ein betroffenes Gesicht, als wär es ihm seine Freundin peinlich. „Los, lasst uns wohin gehen oder wir holen uns irgendetwas zu trinken und lassen hier die Sau raus, solang ich noch kann. Okay, trinken wird mit Sicherheit für mich tabu sein, bis auf ein klitzekleines Gläschen.", deutete Lane mit ihren Fingern eine Menge an, dabei kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen, das ihr Gesicht noch verschmitzter wirken ließ._

_Dave stieß ihr sanft in die Seite, als hätte er sich verhört. „Nix da, du weißt was der Arzt gesagt hat.", machte er sie aufmerksam._

_Jess verstand anfangs nur Bahnhof, bis ihm ein Licht aufging, was Rory vor dem Haus ihrer Großeltern meinte, dass sie etwas zu feiern hätten.  
_„_Hey Dave, Hey Lane! Na dann Euch erstmal herzlichen Glückwunsch. Hat ja ganz schön lang gedauert, bei euch beiden, huh?", bemerkte er nebenbei trocken, doch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein wenig Belustigung wieder. _

„_Na, wo warst du denn heut Nachmittag? Aber danke, wir sind halt Spätzünder, musst du wissen.", gab Lane mit einem Augenzwinkern von sich. Dann löste sie sich aus der Umarmung von Dave und drückte zur Begrüßung Jess kurz an sich und danach Rory, wobei sie diese länger im Arm hielt. „Bin ich froh, dass du jetzt da bist. Dave kann manchmal echt überfürsorglich sein.", flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin ins Ohr und ließ sie wieder los._

_Jess klopfte derweil Dave anerkennend auf die Schulter und reichte ihm die Hand. „Willkommen im Club! Hat dich Mama Kim gar nicht in Stücke gerissen?" Jess konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, das Mrs. Kim Lane einfach an einen Nichtkoreaner abgeben würde._

„_Oh hör mir bloß damit auf! Sie war ausgeflippt, als wir ihr gesagt haben, das Lane schwanger ist und ich dachte in jedem Moment fällt sie mit einem Herzinfarkt um, als wir ihr noch offenbarten, dass wir vorhaben zu heiraten. Es gab elend lange Diskussionen, doch letztendlich musste sie einsehen, dass sie - wenn sie uns nicht ihren Segen geben würde - Lane ganz verlieren würde. Noch einmal wollte sie es nicht aufs Spiel setzen - wie damals, als herauskam, dass Lane in einer Band spielte. Gut das hab ich alles nicht mitbekommen, aber Lane ist ausgezeichnet darin, einen auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.", erzählte Dave auf dem Weg in die Lobby des Inns. Während Lane und Rory noch eine Weile brauchten hinterher zu kommen._

„_Ah ja, das erklärt einiges. Und wie fühlt man sich, so...gebunden?" Jess mochte Dave, auch wenn er ihn anfangs nicht wirklich ausstehen konnte, da er ihm zu langweilig war. Aber man konnte sich schnell vom Äußeren eines Menschen täuschen lassen, wenn man ihn besser kennen lernte. Welch eine Ironie es war, musste Jess immer wieder am eigenen Leib erfahren, da sich die meisten bei ihm gar nicht erst die Mühe machten. Bis auf Rory, sie war von Anfang an völlig unvoreingenommen ihm gegenüber gewesen. Wobei es vielleicht auch ein wenig Naivität war oder der Reiz daran, dass er aus der Großstadt kam, mit einer geheimnisvollen dunklen Vergangenheit, die er bis zum heutigen Tag noch nie offenbart hatte. Bis auf ein paar kleinen Brocken, die aber das Puzzle nicht zusammensetzen konnten. Dennoch hatte sie ihn so akzeptiert wie er war, mit seinen ganzen Fehlern._

_Dave stieß Jess kurz an, da er in seinen Gedanken gefangen zu sein schien. „Hey, bist du noch da?"_

_Er sah ihn erschrocken an und nickte verdattert. „Sorry man, was hast du gesagt?"_

„_Schon gut, ich sagte nur, dass es sich nicht anders anfühlt, als wenn man Monate lang durch die Lande tourt und sich ständig auf den Hals kriecht. Wobei mit einem kleinen Unterschied, dass es kein Zurück mehr gibt, aber es ist ein cooles Gefühl.", schüttelte Dave anfänglich seinen Kopf und erklärte mit glänzenden Augen, wie er es sah._

_Jess nickte zustimmend, wobei er vorher noch nie jemanden so intensiv an sich heran kommen lassen hatte, wie Rory. Von seiner Mutter hatte er nie wirklich Liebe erfahren und wo sollte man es sonst lernen Gefühle zu entwickeln, wenn nicht im eigenen Elternhaus. Doch Rory war anders, als die anderen Frauen oder Mädchen (wie auch immer), die er in seinem ganzen Leben getroffen hatte. Das einzige was er damals übrig hatte, war sein eigenes Verlangen zu stillen, der Rest hatte ihn nicht wirklich angehoben. Rory dagegen war wie seine zweite – bessere - Hälfte. Die er vergeblich all die Jahre suchte und in einem Kaff, wie Stars Hollow gefunden hatte. Und nun machte er ihr Leben noch schlimmer, indem er sich selber nicht mehr kannte und sich von ihr abnabelte, da er Angst davor hatte, sie zu verletzen. Nicht mental, sondern wirklich zu verletzen.  
__Für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, warum er ausgerechnet heute so intensiv über all die Dinge nachdenken musste. Aber all das musste er dem Scotch von Richard zuschreiben, sein Kopf war freier denn je und ließ nun all diese Gedanken und Gefühle frei, die die ganze Zeit in ihm schlummerten und nur darauf gewartet hatten heraus gelassen zu werden._

_Rory stand mit Lane noch immer draußen und sah den Jungs durch die Tür hinterher. Jess schien sich prächtig mit Dave zu unterhalten und ein Glücksgefühl jagte durch ihre Venen. In dem Augenblick war sie über den Besuch in Stars Hollow erleichtert, dass es sie nun gänzlich aus dem Alltag riss._

„_Komm schon, lass uns rein gehen, es ist verdammt kalt hier draußen, nur wollte ich es Dave vorhin nicht sagen.", quengelte Lane und drängte Rory durch die Tür, wobei diese lachen musste._

„_Du willst doch nur etwas alkoholisches Zutrinken bekommen, geb´s doch zu. Aber wie ich es vorhin mitbekommen hab, ist Dave davon wohl gar nicht begeistert. Hat dein Arzt irgendetwas dazu gesagt?", fragte Rory, als sie sich langsamen Schrittes den Jungs näherten. Denn soweit sie sich an ihre Schwangerschaft zurück erinnern konnte, war ihr wenigstens ein Glas Wein erlaubt. Doch machte sie sich nicht wirklich viel aus Alkohol, so kam es, mehr als selten, vor, dass sie etwas trank._

„_Nein, nur das übliche halt. Außer das ich meinen Lebenstandart zurückschrauben soll, du weißt schon...Partys, bis in die Puppen aufbleiben und laute Musik vermeiden, da es das Baby aufregen könnte.", gab Lane genervt von sich._

„_Und tust du es? Ich mein, wenn ihr auf Tour seit, wie macht ihr das da? Packst du dich auf der Bühne in eine dicke Wolldecke, das es die Geräusche dämpft?" Die Vorstellung des Bildes, wie Lane hinter ihren Drumms, in einer Wolldecke eingehüllt, saß und dabei versuchte auf die Pauke zu hauen, amüsierte sie._

„_Ach quatsch, ich mein, ich versuch mich wirklich mehr als nur zu schonen, also nix mehr mit Party und tralala...aber ich lass mir es nicht nehmen Drumms zu spielen, solang ich es noch kann. Letztens hab ich bei MTV ein Konzert gesehen, da ist eine noch Hochschwanger über die Bühne getanzt, von daher, warum soll ich mir Sorgen darüber machen? Dave übertreibt nur manchmal zu sehr." Mittlerweile waren sie stehen geblieben, da Dave das Gespräch nicht wirklich mitbekommen sollte. Lane war in dieser Sache vorsichtiger geworden, da sie keinen Streit heraufbeschwören wollte, nicht an diesem Abend und durch die Schwangerschaft lassen ihre Launen manchmal zu Wünschen übrig. Das wollte sie auch Rory nicht antun._

„_Ich kenn das, sie behandeln dich dann immer, als wär man sterbend krank und nicht schwanger. Tu das nicht, tu jenes nicht und setzt dich ja hin...das sollst du doch nicht tragen...Gott, hab ich das gehasst. Das einzige was ich für angenehm empfunden hab, dass Jess mich nie unter Druck gesetzt hat, da er genauso wenig Erfahrung hatte, wie ich und er mit seinem Studium genug um die Ohren hatte, dass er keinen Streit heraufbeschwören wollte. Er wusste wie launisch ich sein kann. Ja, dass hab ich wirklich genossen. Dagegen waren die anderen die reinsten Nervensägen." Rory schwelgte in ihren Erinnerungen und lachte bitter._

„_Wer war eine Nervensäge?", fragte Dave, der nur dieses Wort gehört hatte, da er die Frauen zu sich und Jess holen wollte._

„_Wir unterhalten uns gerade über Schwangerschaft und die Begleiterscheinungen, mein Schatz.", gab Lane ironisch von sich und küsste ihm auf die Wange, als er seinen Arm um sie legte._

„_Und da ist bestimmt auch mein Name gefallen, oder? Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?" Dave zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah seine Verlobte kritisch an._

„_Manchmal?", musste Lane zugeben, aber nicht um ihn zu ärgern._

„_Dave, lass es von mir gesagt sein, da ich es fast 10 Monate selber durchstehen musste. Schwanger zu sein, ist nicht, dass man gleich zusammenbricht und tot umfällt. Lane wird schon selbst merken, wenn ihr was zu viel wird. Denn wer es nur am eigenen Leib spürt, kann es am besten einschätzen. Glaub mir und sie kann verdammt launisch werden.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und stellte fest, dass er über ihre Worte nachdachte._

„_Aber der Arzt...", startete Dave noch einen Versuch, prallte aber gnadenlos ab._

„_Nix da Arzt, der ist nicht schwanger, sondern Lane!", schnitt Rory ihm das Wort ab._

„_Okay, okay...ich versuch mich zu bessern.", hob Dave beschwichtigend seinen linken Arm und formte mit seiner Hand ein Schwurzeichen._

„_Schön, so...jetzt lassen wir das Thema und kommen zum eigentlichen Teil des Abends, sonst kann ich gleich schlafen gehen.", murrte Lane, die nur noch ein Gedanken führte, endlich etwas zu trinken zu bekommen._

_xxxxx_

_Nun saßen sie schon geschlagene zwei Stunden in einer Bar, wo auf einer kleinen Bühne Jazz gespielt wurde. Lane hatte sich bereit erklärt, unter der Bedingung, ein kleines Glas Wein - gespritzt mit Wasser - trinken zu dürfen, dass sie fahren würde. Letztendlich konnte Dave nichts mehr dagegen einwenden, da er nicht mehr Lust hatte den Abend im Inn zu verbringen, wenn ständig Michel nach ihnen sehen würde.  
__Rory und Jess waren von dem Gedanken angetan in diese Bar zu gehen, da sie schon lange nicht mehr aus waren._

_Da Rory wusste, das Lane und ihre Band ein neues Album am kommenden Montag aufnehmen würden, fragte Jess die beiden unablässig darüber aus. Nur zu gern hörte sie ihm zu, denn soviel wie an diesem Abend hatte er lang nicht mehr gesprochen und die Worte die sie in letzter Zeit gewechselt hatten, konnte sie fast schon zählen._

_Mittlerweile hatten Dave und Jess schon das 3. Bier und Lane sah immer wieder neidisch auf die Gläser der beiden, wenn sie davon tranken. R__ory nippte an ihrem 2. Glas Wein und Lane begnügte sich mit Saft._

„_Das ist so ungerecht!", murrte sie, als sie mit Rory auf die Toilette ging, da sie das Gefühl hatte, durch den kleinen Wurm in ihrem Bauch, aller 10 Minuten pinkeln zu müssen._

„_Was ist ungerecht?", fragte Rory erstaunt, aus der Kabine neben ihr._

„_Na, dass ihr alle trinken dürft, nur ich nicht! Manchmal könnte ich Dave verfluchen, dass er mir DAS DA beschert hat, von der ganzen Pinkelei mal abgesehen!", schimpfte sie weiter._

_Rory dachte sich ihren Teil und kicherte leise._

„_Das find ich gar nicht witzig! Ach man, ich freu mich ja auf den Kleinen, aber warum ist man so gehandicapt? Ich will mir noch gar nicht ausmalen, wie es sein wird, wenn ich aussehe, als hät ich einen Riesenballon verschluckt.", bei dem Gedanken daran ihre Füße nicht mehr sehen zu können, geschweige denn sich nicht mehr bücken zu können, um sich die Schuhe zu zubinden, wurde Lane noch launischer._

„_Mal doch nicht gleich alles so schwarz. Ich habe meine Schwangerschaft mit Alex sehr genossen und ich bin glücklich darüber, dass ich ihn hab. Es ist das Schönste, was mir und Jess passieren konnte und ich möchte keinen Augenblick davon missen. Vor allem als ich ihn das erste Mal gespürt hatte, da konnte ich es erst richtig realisieren, was da in mir heran wächst.", erzählte Rory ihre Erfahrung und drückte auf die Spülung, bevor sie aus der Kabine trat um auf Lane zu treffen._

_Sie wuschen sich die Hände, als Lane sich entschuldigte.  
_„_Du hast Recht, tut mir leid, wenn ich so ein Theater drum mache. Manchmal geht es mit mir echt durch. Dämliche Hormone! Letztens hab ich einfach ohne Grund angefangen zu heulen um im nächsten Moment einen Lachanfall zu bekommen. Das muss man sich mal vorstellen. Brian und Zach haben mich angeguckt, als hät ich einen an der Klatsche.", mit dieser Bemerkung haute sie sich sanft gegen die Stirn und äffte die Gesichter ihrer Freunde und Bandkollegen nach._

_Rory musste bei dem Anblick lachen und klopfte ihr auf die Schultern, als würde sie ihr Beileid damit aussprechen. „Ja, ja, sie werden es nie verstehen können. Sie sind halt Jungs! Ich werd Mom schell anrufen um zu sehen, wie es mit Alex läuft."_

_Lane ging allein zum Tisch zurück, wo die Jungs herzlich lachten. "Rory kommt gleich, sie telefoniert nur schnell.", informierte sie Jess und ließ sich neben Dave nieder. Als er sein Gesicht zu ihr wand, küsste sie ihn auf den Mund um genüsslich den Geschmack von Bier aufzunehmen. Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie den verdatterten Blick von Dave sah._

„_Wofür war das denn?", fragte er verwirrt._

„_Nur so und außerdem, seit wann brauch ich einen Grund um dich zu küssen?" So schnell wie sich ihre Laune gebessert hatte, schlug sie auch wieder in das Gegenteil um. Lane schüttelte nur den Kopf und wendete sich ihrem Saftglas zu. „Männer!", murrte sie leise vor sich hin und verdrehte die Augen._

_Amüsiert über die Beiden, nahm Jess einen großen Schluck seines Bieres und sah immer wieder Richtung Toiletten. Er wusste, das Rory Lorelai anrief, damit sie wusste, das es Alex gut ging. Denn noch nie hatten sie Alex über Nacht weggegeben.  
__In seinem Kopf drehte sich es und er hatte Mühe einen klaren Blick zu behalten. Der Alkohol zeigte nun endgültig seine Wirkung, was ihn nicht weiter störte. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal das er ein Wenig über den Durst hinaus trank._

_Rory ließ sich, zur Überraschung von Jess, neben ihn fallen, da er doch die ganze Zeit die Richtung, aus der sie hätte kommen müssen, beobachtet hatte. „Wo kommst du plötzlich her?", fragte er erstaunt und sah sie verwirrt an._

„_Von da? Hab ich dich erschreckt?" Rory zeigte hinter sich und sah amüsiert ihren Mann an._

„_Nicht wirklich, hab mich nur gewundert. Und alles klar?", fragte er wieder und legte seinen Arm um sie, damit sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnen konnte._

„_Alex geht es gut. Mom meinte nur, er würde bald seinen ersten Zahn bekommen. Er ningelt die ganze Zeit herum, aber sie hat es unter Kontrolle. Na ja, du weißt ja, sie hat ja schon ihre Erfahrung darin."_

_Jess nickte und küsste sie auf die Haare. „Dann können wir uns ja noch auf was gefasst machen.", meinte er und griff zu seinem Bier und nahm den letzten Schluck daraus._

_xxxxx_

_Kichernd schloss Rory die Tür zum Hotelzimmer auf und Jess schlang seineArme von hinten um ihre Hüfte. Immer wieder versuchte er ihren Nacken zu küssen, doch sie gab ihm keine große Chance dazu._

_Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und zog ihn mit sich ins Zimmer hinein und Jess stieß mit seinem Fuß die Tür hinter sich zu. Danach drehte sie sich in seiner Umarmung um und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Abermals musste sie erkennen, dass die Leere in ihnen gewichen war und ein neuer, tiefgründigerer Glanz sich darin widerspiegelte._

_Einen Moment blieben sie in dieser Position stehen und ihre Blicke sanken hin und wieder auf die Lippen des anderen. Jess beugte sich langsam vor und presste seine auf ihre, das es ihr schier den Atem raubte. Nur zu gern erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und sog die darin liegende Leidenschaft in sich auf._

_Nach Atem ringend, lösten sie sich von einander. Rory zog Jess näher an sich heran und presste sich gegen seinen Körper. Ihre Hände ruhten auf seinem Rücken, während seine sich in ihren Haaren verfingen.  
_„_Ich liebe dich, egal was war oder ist, ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er und sein heißer Atem streife ihr Ohr._

_Rory blickte zu ihm auf und eine einzelne Träne formte sich in ihren Augen. Dieses Geständnis übermannte ihre Emotionen und wusch die vorhergehenden Zweifel mit einmal weg. Statt einer Antwort fuhren ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und sie zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Ihre Lippen suchten seine und abermals pressten sich diese gegeneinander, bevor sie sich in einen schier endlosen Kuss verloren._

_Wie sehr hatte sie sich nach so einem Moment gesehnt? Wie sehr hatte sie am Mittag gehofft, dass genau das hier passieren würde? __Schnell wischte sie die Fragen beiseite und drängte sich weiter an ihn, während seine Hände sich ihren Weg nach unten suchten. _

_Vorsichtig hob er sie an und trug sie zum Bett hinüber, wo er Rory vorsichtig darauf legte, als wäre sie aus Glas. Über sie gebeugt, war sein Blick auf ihr gehaftet und ein Gefühl von unermesslichen Verlangen durchströmte seinen Körper. Gefühle die sich all die Wochen, sogar Monate, in ihm angestaut hatten und nur danach schrieen herausgelassen zu werden._

_**Flashback Ende**_

* * *

**TBC?**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** Oh my God! Hab ich wirklich so lang net mehr geupdated? Dabei hab ich den Part schon ne Weile fertig mich in ner Ecke verkriech Gut, seit meinem Umzug geh ich so gut wie kaum noch an meinen Comp. Macht anscheind viel aus, wenn man mit jemandem zusammen wohnt. Da werden andere Sachen wichtiger. So bös wie es auch klingt. Z.B Bücher, lustige Abende in der Küche mit Karten klitschen zu verbringen, Freundschaften pflegen, die man über lange Zeit hängen gelassen, da man so weit ab vom Schuss gewohnt hatte und man allein nix mit sich anzufangen gewusste, als vorm Comp zu hängen. Einfach nur traurig. Ich werd heut nix versprechen, sowas wie ... der nächste Part kommt bald oder so. Denn so ein Versprechen werd ich net mehr abgeben, aber eins ist gewiss, die Geschichte ist noch net zu ende ;)

Genug des ramblings, here we go...**Happy Reading** und ja, über** Reviews** freu ich mich noch immer - lach -  
und ein fettes Danke fürs **FB** - knuddelknutsch -

**Disclaimer: **_Mir gehört auch hier nix, bis auf meine kranken Ideen._

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Im Halbschlaf hörte Rory ein leises konstantes Klopfen, was sie veranlasste mit den Händen über das Laken zu streichen. Doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war nicht das zu finden, was sie erhoffte. Die andere Betthälfte war leer.  
Müde rieb sie sich über die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Klopfen um herauszufinden, wo es herkam. Als sie sich zum Fenster drehte und sie ein paar Mal blinzeln musste, um sich einen klaren Blick zu verschaffen, sah sie Jess am alten Sekretär stehen, der seinen Platz unter dem Fenster fand. Nun registrierte sie auch, dass das Klopfen von draußen kam, da es zu Regnen schien und die Tropfen monoton auf den Fenstersims fielen.

Jess stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, nur in Boxers gekleidet und starrte nach draußen. Er schien die Welt mal wieder um sich herum zu vergessen und bemerkte nicht wie Rory aus dem Bett stieg, sich etwas Leichtes überzog und hinter ihn trat.  
Vorsichtig schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken.  
Seine Haltung lockerte sich unter ihrer Berührung und er legte seine Hände auf ihre, doch keiner vermochte ein Wort zu sagen. So standen sie stumm aneinander gelehnt da und lauschten dem Regen.

ooooo

Im Diner war kaum etwas los, bis auf zwei Gäste, die sich bei dem Wetter herausgetraut und doch noch bemerkt hatten, dass es einfach zu ungemütlich war und sich in das Diner geflüchtet hatten, um etwas Wärme zu haschen.

Lorelai zählte sich schon lang nicht mehr zu den Gästen, eher als Inventar des Diners. Sie saß, mit Alex auf dem Schoß, am Tresen und LJ saß auf dem Treppenansatz und spielte mit seinen Autos.  
Luke wischte zum Ixten mal über das Holz der Theke, als würde es noch sauberer werden, als es ohnehin schon war, dabei sah er unentwegt seine Frau an.

„Immer noch aus.", gab Lorelai frustriert von sich und legte ihr Handy beiseite. Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde versuchte sie Rory zu erreichen, doch jedes Mal kam die elektronische Frauenstimme und erzählte ihr, dass der Teilnehmer nicht erreichbar sei.

„Das wird sich auch nicht ändern, wenn du aller paar Sekunden bei ihnen anrufst. Außerdem weißt du ganz genau, dass du hier drinnen nicht telefonieren sollst.", entgegnete Luke und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wo dann? Draußen? Da gießt es wie aus Eimern. Willst du etwa, dass dein Frauchen sich den Tod holt? Außerdem, was heißt hier aller paar Sekunden?" Wieder griff sie zum Telefon und drückte auf die Wahlwiederholungstaste, aber mit demselben Ergebnis. „Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt doch Michel anrufen und er soll bei den beiden klopfen.", meinte sie schließlich und wollte die Nummer des Inns eintippen, doch Luke nahm ihr ohne umschweife das Handy aus der Hand und legte es außer Reichweite.

„Untersteh dich! Wir haben es gerade mal Zehn, vielleicht schlafen sie auch noch. Zu verübeln wäre es beiden nicht, nicht nach der ganzen Zeit."

Das klang in Lorelai´s Ohren ganz plausibel, musste sie sich letztendlich eingestehen. Zu verübeln wäre es ihnen wirklich nicht. „Du hast ja Recht, nur macht es mich nervös, nicht zu wissen, ob alles Okay ist.", gab sie schließlich zu.

Luke beugte sich vor und stützte seine Ellebogen auf der Theke ab, dann sah er seiner Frau in die Augen. „Ich mach mir auch Sorgen, aber wenn etwas gewesen wäre, dann hätte sich Rory schon längst gemeldet und wie sie gestern am Telefon klang, schien alles gut zu gehen, oder etwa nicht?"

Ihren Blick bohrte sich in seine Augen und sie musste sich seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen lassen und durch den Lorelaifilter schicken, bis sie nickte. „Sie klang wirklich zufrieden." Dabei ließ sie das Gespräch Revue passieren. „Sie klang, als hätten sie Spaß gehabt. Ach man, ich bin wirklich schrecklich, ich tu ja schon so, als würde die Welt untergehen."

„Ach, red nicht so ein Reis.", winkte Luke ab und stemmte sich nach oben. Mit einem kurzen Rundblick durchs Diner vergewisserte er sich, ob seine Gäste versorgt waren und sah nun den kleinen Alex an, der selbstzufrieden an seinem Schnuller nuckelte, nicht verstehend, was hier vor sich ging.

Lorelai senkte ihren Kopf und sah ihn nun auch. Sie war völlig auf Rory fixiert gewesen, dass sie ihren Enkel ausgeblendet hatte, dabei wäre es sinnvoll gewesen sich um ihn zu kümmern. Vor allem nach der letzten Nacht. Nun huschte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen und strich ihm übers Köpfchen.  
Er schien, als wäre nichts gewesen und sah zu ihr hoch.

Jemand zupfte an Lukes Hosenbein, was ihn aufschreckte und er nach unten sah. Sein Sohn stand neben ihm und hielt sein Feuerwehrauto fest umklammert.

„Daddy durst!", dabei sah er seinen Vater mit großen Kulleraugen an.

Was Luke gleich an Lorelai erinnerte, sie standen sich einfach in nichts nach. Er hob LJ auf seinen Arm und setze ihm die Baseballmütze, die der Kleine auf dem Kopf trug, wieder richtig auf. „Was hättest du den gern?"

LJ überlegte einen Moment, doch Lorelai übernahm ihren Part. „Kaffee, ich will Kaffee!", und grinste breit.

„Hab ich dich gefragt? Also Junior?", wendete er sich wieder seinem Sohn zu, nachdem er Lorelai einen genervten Blick schenkte.

„Saft.", kam es entschlossen.

„Okay, sollst du haben." Luke ließ LJ wieder auf den Boden und dieser rannte um die Theke herum zu Lorelai, während er in der Küche verschwand.

„Und was ist mit meinem Kaffee? Lukey – Schatzi – Spatzi!"

ooooo

Sein Blick war stur auf den Spiegel vor sich gerichtet, so schien es zumindest im Moment, als er sich die Zähne putzte, während Rory in der Badewanne saß und mit einem Schwamm über ihre Arme fuhr. Hin und wieder sah sie zu ihm hinüber, doch Beachtung wurde ihr keine geschenkt.  
Frustriert lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss ihre Augen. Das warme Wasser schmiegte sich um ihren Körper und wohltuend genoss sie es auf eine eigenartiger Weise eingehüllt zu sein.

Ein Rascheln und ein Rauschen des Wasserhahnes war zu vernehmen, was sie veranlasste die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Jess hatte sich über das Waschbecken gebeugt, spülte sich den Mund aus und fuhr mit einer Hand voll Wasser über sein Gesicht, bevor er blindlings nach einem Handtuch griff, um sich abzutrocknen.  
Eine Weile beobachtete sie jede seiner Bewegungen, schloss dann abermals die Augen und entspannte sich wieder.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, um in den Spiegel zu sehen, um sie zu sehen, wie sie entspannt in der Wanne lag, fühlte er sich plötzlich ertappt, als würde er etwas Verbotenes tun. Was natürlich völliger Blödsinn war.

„_Spanner!",_ schrie SIE.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wendete sich wieder seinem Spiegelbild zu, dabei fuhr er sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare, als würde es einen Kamm ersetzen. Doch, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, half es nicht annähernd seine viel zu lang gewordenen Haare zu bändigen.  
Von seinem Anblick müde, drehte er sich zu Rory um und lehnte sich gegen das Waschbecken.  
Die Stille, die im Raum lag, umhüllte beide wie eine Decke. Bis auf die Geräuschkulisse, die Jess bis eben beigetragen hatte oder das Platschen, was Rory mit jeder Bewegung auslöste.  
Nun war es unerträglich ruhig, nicht einmal Atemgeräusche konnte man vernehmen, was er nicht mehr aushielt. Es war einfach erdrückend und so versuchte er etwas zu sagen. Aber die Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten, wollten seine Kehle einfach nicht verlassen.

Sein Blick wanderte nun von Rory, über den Boden, bis hin zu seinen Füßen. Mit beiden Händen stieß er sich vom Waschbecken ab und wollte in das angrenzende Zimmer gehen, doch sie hatte ihre Augen wieder geöffnet und realisierte, dass er im Begriff war den Raum zu verlassen.

Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an. Ihre Augen leuchteten, so wie sie es immer taten. Wie Sterne am Firmament, sie leuchteten immer, egal ob sie traurig war, fröhlich oder sogar wütend. Nur erhielten sie zur jeweiligen Stimmung einen anderen Glanz. Nicht jeder wusste dies zu deuten, bis auf ihn und vielleicht auch Lorelai.

Unwissend, was er tun sollte, trat er an die Badewanne heran und kniete sich daneben. Rory hatte sich zu ihm gedreht und mit der rechten Hand fuhr sie über seine Wange, dann durch seine Haare und zog ihn zu sich heran, bis sich ihre Lippen auf seine pressten.

xxxxx

Die Glocke über der Tür ertönte, als diese mit einem Schwung geöffnet wurde. Lorelai und Luke drehten sich augenblicklich um und realisierten, dass es nur Lane und Dave waren, die herein kamen.

Beide hielten ihre Jacken über den Kopf und schüttelten sich, als sie den Gastraum betraten. „Man, wann hat es das letzte Mal so heftig geregnet?", stöhnte Lane, nachdem sie ihre Jacke herunternahm und an den Garderobenständer hing.

„Du weißt aber schon das wir hier nicht in Kalifornien sind, oder?", neckte Dave sie und bekam ein verächtlichen Blick geerntet, während er seine Jacke neben Lane ihre hängte. Dann gingen beide zur Theke hinüber.

„Hey ihr zwei, wo habt ihr Rory und Jess gelassen?", begrüßte Lorelai die beiden und sah nochmals zur Tür.

Dave zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sind sie noch nicht hier?"

„Siehst du sie denn irgendwo?", erhielt er einen Rippenstoß von Lane.

„Autsch, wofür war das denn?", jaulte er auf.

„Hey, mal ganz ruhig ihr beiden. Kann ich euch etwas bringen?", mischte sich Luke ein.

„Ja, heißen Tee.", murrte Lane und setzte sich neben Lorelai.

Dave hielt seine Hand hoch, während er „Zwei" flüsterte und andeutete.

xxxxx

Der Vormittag zog sich hin wie Kaugummi und keine Rory und kein Jess tauchten im Café auf. Lane hatte Alex entdeckt und jauchzte ständig auf, wenn der Kleine anfing zu grinsen. LJ nötigte Dave mit ihm zu spielen und Lorelai quetschte die beiden über ihrer bevorstehenden Pläne aus und über den Abend davor. Luke verdrehte genervt die Augen und sah zu, dass er in seine Küche kam.  
Hin und wieder ging er mit seiner Kaffeekanne durch das Diner und füllte Tassen auf, von den wenigen Gästen die ihm bei dem Wetter geblieben waren.

In der Mittagsstunde wurde abermals mit einem Schwung die Tür geöffnet und alle Blicke richteten sich auf das durchgeweichte Paar, das herein trat.  
Rory fühlte sich unbehaglich und Jess der hinter ihr stand, schien es zu ignorieren oder registrierte es nicht.

„Da seit ihr ja! Ich hab euch versucht zu erreichen.", kamen schon die ersten Vorwürfe von Lorelai.

„Uhm, mein Handy ist alle und ich hab vergessen das Ladekabel mit zu nehmen. Was ist denn? Ist was mit Alex?", schrillten gleich die Alarmglocken bei Rory, aber als sie sah wie vergnügt er wirkte, sah sie ihre Mutter verwirrt an. Bis ihr ein Licht aufging und nur noch mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Jess war zu Luke hinüber gegangen und nahm schon routineartig die Kaffeekanne und einen Pott für Rory, den er auf die Theke stellte.

„Alles klar bei euch?", fragte Luke und sah seinen Neffen skeptisch an.

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stellte die Kanne zurück. „Was soll denn immer sein? Jeder fragt ständig ob alles in Ordnung ist. Könnt ihr das mal lassen?", fauchte er und nahm letztendlich Lane Alex vom Arm, der sein Gesicht verzog, da Jess seine Jacke völlig nass war.

Rory war zu ihm getreten, nachdem sie ihrer Mutter versichert hatte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte. Auch wenn es nur der halben Wahrheit entsprach. Geflissentlich verschwieg sie den Vorfall vom Morgen und das zurückhaltende Verhalten ihres Mannes.  
Da sie schon ihren Mantel ausgezogen hatte, übernahm sie Alex und deutete Jess an, seine ebenfalls auszuziehen. Bevor sie sich ihrem Kaffee und Lane zuwenden konnte.

Dave sah es als Gelegenheit sich von LJ loszureisen und ging wieder zur Gruppe zurück. „Na, den Abend noch gut überstanden? Ich glaub ich hab nicht mehr all zu viel mitbekommen.", gab er kleinlaut zu, da er doch ein wenig zu tief ins Glas gesehen hatte.

„Doch…wir hatten einen schönen Ausklang. Eigentlich dacht ich, dass Rockstars mehr vertragen.", klopfte Jess ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter, wobei Dave rot anlief.

„Das Wort heißt hier eigentlich. Eigentlich vertrag ich auch mehr…nur."

„Dummfug, du machst schon immer nach der Hälfte schlapp!", hängte sich Lane dazwischen.

„Mach ich gar nicht, war nur gestern nicht mein Tag.", verteidigte er sich.

„Das sagen sie alle!", lachte Lane und alle stimmten mit ein.

xxxxx

Am Abend waren alle bei Lorelai und Luke zum Abendessen eingeladen. Jess stand in der Küche und sah gebannt zur Tür, die einst in Rorys Zimmer geführte.

„Hey, hier steckst du ja.", kam Rory in den dunklen Raum und wurde sogleich von Jess abgefangen.

„Psst…", presste er seinen Finger auf die Lippen und zog sie ein Stück von der Tür weg. Immer wieder sah er hinüber um sich von etwas zu vergewissern.

Skeptisch sah Rory ihn an und folgte seinem Blick, konnte sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen, was in ihn gefahren war. „Was ist los?"

„Scht, wir sollten leise sein!", flüsterte Jess und sah wieder zur Tür.

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und ein Mann trat mit einem großen Schritt in die Küche. Er hatte einen alten grauen Trenchcoat und einen abgetragenen Hut an, den er tief nach unten gezogen hatte, damit man sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.

Entsetzt starrte Jess in dessen Richtung, nicht in der Lage zu denken oder zu Handeln. Doch als er sah, wie der Mann seinen Mantel beiseite schlug und ein helles Metall anfing zu blitzen, griff er nach Rorys Schultern, zog sie an sich heran und im gleichen Atemzug drehte er sich mit ihr um 90°.  
Dies passierte so schnell, dass Rory erschrocken aufschrie.

Nun wartete er auf den gleißenden Schmerz, den eine Kugel verursachte, wenn sie in den Körper des Getroffenen eindrang. Doch es passierte nichts. Sekunden der Stille entstanden wo man nur das schwere Atmen der in der Küche befindlichen Personen hören konnte.

Durch den Aufschrei von Rory aufgeschreckt, kamen Luke und Lorelai in die Küche gerannt und schalteten das Licht ein.

Jess hielt Rory noch immer fest an seinen Körper gepresst und versuchte sie vor etwas zu beschützen, was nicht da war.

Der Schreck lag noch in ihren Gliedern, nicht wirklich in der Lage sich zu bewegen, versuchte sie sich aus seinem Klammergriff zu befreien, nachdem das Licht angegangen war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragten Lorelai und Luke gleichzeitig.

Rory brachte keinen Ton über ihre Lippen und sah mit großen Augen ihren Mann an. Sein Blick dagegen schien durch sie hindurch zu gehen.  
Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich um und sah zu dem Punkt zurück wo vorher der Mann gestanden hatte. Doch es waren keine Anzeichen dafür da, dass eine fremde Person im Haus gewesen war.  
„Da war...er wollte...", versuchte er stotternd zu erklären, begriff aber schnell, dass ihm sowieso keiner glauben würde.

„Was erzählst du da? Rory was ist passiert?" Ging die erste Frage an Jess und die nächste an ihre Tochter. Lorelai war verwirrt, doch ihr ging es nicht allein so.

All das wurde Jess zuviel, die bohrenden Blicke von Rory, die auf eine Erklärung wartete, nicht zuletzt, dass Lane und Dave auch noch in die Küche kamen um zu sehen was los war.  
Von einem zum anderen sehend ergriff er die Flucht durch die Hintertür, nachdem er Rory beiseite geschoben hatte.

Keiner konnte schnell genug reagieren um ihn aufzuhalten, am wenigsten Rory.  
Lorelai ging zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie in den Arm, während, Luke und Dave ebenfalls hinaus rannten um nach Jess zu suchen. Aber es war zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen, auch wenn er nicht weit sein konnte, wie sich beide dachten. Sie wollten auch vor den Nachbarn kein großes Aufsehen erregen, und schon gar nicht vor Babeth, die schon eh und je einer der größten Klatschtanten war, neben Mrs. Patty.

„Was war los mein Schatz?", fragte indes Lorelai ihre Tochter um sich Klarheit zu verschaffen.

Lane dagegen stand da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Sie begriff nicht was vor sich ging, daher ging sie vorerst zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu LJ.

Rory sah zur Hintertür hinaus und dann ihre Mutter an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ging alles so schnell...ich sollte ruhig sein und im nächsten Moment hat er mich an sich gedrückt...und dann wart ihr auch schon da." Wie ein Film lief das Szenario noch einmal vor ihrem inneren Auge ab, aber sie konnte keinen richtigen Anhaltspunkt finden um sie Jess Verhalten zu erklären. Bis auf das er sehr nervös gewirkt hatte, weshalb auch immer.

„Wir konnten ihn nicht finden, da draußen kann man kaum seine eigene Hand vor den Augen erkennen.", kam Luke im Schlepptau von Dave wieder rein.  
Nachdem er ihm eine kurze Erklärung abgeben musste, suchten sie alles um das Haus ab, aber Jess schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Er kann noch nicht so weit weg sein, vielleicht hat er sich auch versteckt.", meinte Lorelai und wollte selbst nachsehen gehen.

Rory schüttelte ihren Kopf um sie aufzuhalten. Sie war sich diesmal zwar nicht sicher, aber sie hatte eine Ahnung wo er hingegangen sein konnte. „Wir sollten ihm Zeit lassen, vielleicht kommt er zurück oder er geht gleich zum Hotel.", sagte sie kleinlaut, denn in einer Sache war sie sich sicher. Umso mehr sie ihn bedrängten umso mehr machte er dicht und ließ niemanden mehr an sich heran.

Dave sah zwischen den dreien hin und her. Trotz Lukes spärliche Auskunft, verstand er nicht wovon sie sprachen.

„Ich glaub ich sollte euch etwas erzählen.", wendete sich Rory an ihn und zog ihn mit sich Richtung Wohnzimmer zu Lane, die schon wartete. „LJ, kannst du uns mal einen Moment alleine lassen?", fragte sie ihren Bruder, der gar nicht begeistert war, da er sich gerade Sponge Bob anschaute.

„Nööö!", trotze er und verschränkte seine Arme vor sich.

„Mom und dein Dad werden dich sowieso gleich zu Bett schicken, also?"

LJ steckte ihr die Zunge heraus und rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer, die Treppe hinauf.

ooooo

„Okay, nun versteh ich gar nichts mehr, stand Lorelai ratlos in der Küche und schlug ihre Arme über dem Kopf zusammen.

„Rory hat Recht. Wir sollten ihm Zeit lassen, ich weiß wovon ich rede, ich hab lang genug mit ihm zusammen gewohnt. Außerdem müssen wir nicht der Stadt noch Gesprächsstoff liefern.", deutete er zu Babeths Haus.

„Aber...", versuchte Lorelai an seine und sogar an ihre Vernunft zu appellieren.

„Wir sollten LJ zu Bett bringen! Ich glaub er ist gerade die Treppe hinauf gerannt.", beende er das Gespräch.

Derweil erzählte Rory ihren Freunden die Wahrheit über das was in den letzten Wochen passiert war. Lane und Dave waren entsetzt, was sie da hören mussten und auch wenn es nicht wirklich leicht war, spendeten sie ihr ein wenig Trost, was Rory dankbar annahm.

xxxxx

Jess hatte sich, nachdem er aus dem Haus gerannt war, hinter einem Gebüsch versteckt, wo er wartete bis Luke und Dave wieder ins Haus zurückgegangen waren. Er konnte und wollte nicht zurück, daher schlich er zur Straße und lief Planlos durch die Gegend, bis er am See anlangte.  
In seinem Kopf war ein heilloses Durcheinander. Was war nun Wirklichkeit und was spielte sich nur in seinem Kopf ab? Warum hatten die Anderen nicht bemerkt, dass außer ihnen noch jemand Fremdes im Haus gewesen war?  
Wären Luke und Lorelai nicht in die Küche gekommen, vielleicht wäre er und noch schlimmer Rory erschossen worden. Er wollte sie doch nur beschützen, aber sie hätte ihm mit Sicherheit auch nicht geglaubt.  
Immer mehr wünschte er sich, dass er einfach aus dem Leben scheiden könnte, aber noch hielt ihn zu viel am Leben.

Frustriert ließ er sich auf der Brücke nieder, dabei suchte er in seinen Taschen nach dem Päckchen Tabak, was er am Tag zuvor gekauft hatte. Und er sollte Glück haben, es war nicht in seiner Jacke, die noch im Haus hing.

Die Kälte, die herrschte, störte ihn nicht wirklich, dennoch zitterten seine Hände, als er sich eine Zigarette anzündete. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug inhalierte er den Rauch und stieß ihn in die feuchte Abendluft.

Ringsum war alles ins Dunkel getaucht, so dass man nur hin und wieder das Aufflimmern der Zigarette sehen konnte, sonst nichts. Die Schwärze der Nacht verschluckte alles, was auf Jess eine gewisse Ruhe ausübte.  
Er fühlte sich wie in einem Kokon gefangen, eingesperrt in einem stockdustren Raum. Nur das Rauschen der wenigen Blätter, die noch an den Bäumen hingen, gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er in keinem Raum und schon gar nicht in einem Kokon eingeschlossen war.

Hin und wieder schob der Mond die Wolken beiseite, verlor aber den Kampf gegen die Naturgewalten und verschwand sang und klanglos.

Jess sah zum Himmel auf und fragte sich, warum er nicht wieder Mond sein konnte. Sich hinter den Wolken verstecken und nicht mehr da sein.  
Immer mehr taten sich die Gedanken breit, immer mehr quälte es ihn langsam aber sicher verrückt zu werden.  
Warum konnte er nicht aufwachen und der ganze Alptraum war vorbei. Doch es war kein Traum, es war die pure Realität.

xxxxx

Zurück in New York verzog sich Jess gleich wieder in sein Zimmer und verlor kein Wort mehr darüber, was in Stars Hollow passiert war.  
Selbst nicht nach dem kläglichen Versuchen von Rory und der Anderen.

Am Abend zuvor war er nach langen Überlegungen zum Hotel zurück gelaufen, wo er gleich zu Bett gegangen war und Rory ihn auch aufgefunden hatte.  
Der Morgen danach verging schweigend, sowie die ganze Rückfahrt nach Hause.

Rory hatte sich unter Tränen von Lane und Dave verabschiedet und beiden versprochen sich bei ihnen öfters zu melden.

Jess vernahm alles aus einer sicheren Distanz und saß schon mit Alex im Auto, der in seinem Kindersitz schlief.

Lorelai und Luke waren Ratlos und mit ihrem Latein am Ende, wie sie den Beiden noch helfen konnten. Machtlos mussten sie mit ansehen wie sie mit dem Auto davon fuhren.

Mittlerweile war es wieder dunkel draußen. Rory hatte Alex zu Bett gebracht und saß nun auf der Couch, mit einem heißen dampfenden Kaffee, vor ihrem Laptop und versuchte sich an einem Artikel für die Times. Doch ihre Konzentration war auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt und ihr fiel nichts Passendes ein.  
Sie schnappte sich ihr Telefon und wählte die Nummer ihrer Mutter. Wenn sie jemanden zum Reden brauchte, dann war sie es.

„Hey Mom!"

„Schatz, alles in Ordnung? Seit ihr gut angekommen?", fragte Lorelai gleich nach, da sich weder Rory noch Jess nach ihrer Ankunft in New York gemeldet hatten.

„Wie man's nimmt. Alex liegt schon im Bett und ich versuch ich an einem Artikel, aber es will nichts gescheites dabei heraus kommen..", beklagte sie sich.

„Du Ärmste, aber ich kann dich verstehen. Was macht Jess?", kam sie beiläufig auch schon zum Punkt.

Rory hatte schon geahnt, das so eine Frage kommen würde, doch verübeln konnte sie es ihr nicht. Damit Jess nichts von dem Telefonat mitbekam, ging sie mit ihren Kaffee in die Küche und setzte sich dort an den Tisch. „Er hat kein Wort mit mir gesprochen und ist gleich in sein Zimmer gegangen, als wir zu Hause waren. Es tut mir leid, dass das Wochenende so gelaufen ist.", versuchte sie sich für etwas zu entschuldigen, wofür eigentlich keiner was konnte.

„Babe, du kannst nichts dafür und Jess auch nicht. Davor war keiner gefeit."

„Ich weiß, aber mir tut es dennoch leid.", seufzte sie und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. „So hatte ich mir das Wochenende nicht vorgestellt."

„Mach dich nicht fertig. Luke sagt gerade, dass er schon kommen wird, lass ihm Zeit." So wie sie die Worte von Luke wiederholt hatte, bereute sie es auch schon wieder. Denn sie glaubte ganz und gar nicht daran, so sehr sie es auch wollte. Zudem verwunderte sie es solche Worte aus Lukes Mund zu hören und es war Jess von dem sie sprachen.

„Wenn es an dem wäre, Mom. Was soll ich sonst noch machen, als warten?"

Das Gespräch verlief nicht wirklich nach ihrer Vorstellung und baute sie nicht im Geringsten auf. Eher frustrierte es Rory noch mehr so machtlos zu sein.

Mit einem erneuten Versuch, wollte sie sich wieder ihrem Artikel widmen, aber nicht vorher bis sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Jess noch da war.

Leise klopfte sie an die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer, die leicht nachgab. Ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals, als sie diese langsam öffnete.

Erschrocken, von dem was sie vorfand, ließ sie ihre Tasse in der Hand fallen und riss beide Hände empor und presste sich diese auf den Mund um nicht zu schreien.  
Die Tasse zerschellte auf der Diele und das Schwarze Gebräu suchte sich seinen Weg auf dem Fußboden.  
Was sie vorfand war das pure Chaos, dass konnte sie trotz des spärlichen Lichtes, was aus dem Wohnzimmer drang, erkennen. Quer durch den Raum waren Stricke gespannt, auf dem Boden war ein heilloses Durcheinander und die Wände waren mit Worten verziert.

Nach dem ersten Schrecken suchte Rory nach dem Schalter an der Wand um sich Licht zu machen. Vorsichtig setzte sie dabei einen Fuß über die Schwelle, wurde aber prompt zurück gerissen und landete unsanft auf dem Fußboden im Wohnzimmer.

Jess knallte die Tür zu und sah sie wütend an. „Da drin,", brüllte er und zeigte auf die Tür, „hat niemand etwas zu suchen!"

Tränen traten in Rorys Augen und schmerzlich rieb sie sich die Handgelenke, die sie sich geprellt hatte, als sie sich abfangen wollte, bevor sie gänzlich auf den Boden geknallt wäre, als Jess sie weggerissen hatte.  
Pure Angst machte sich in ihr breit, nur diesmal nicht um ihn, sondern vor ihm. Ein völlig anderer Mensch stand vor ihr, nicht der Mann den sie liebte.

In Jess Augen wirkte Rory auch wie eine andere Person, seine Sinne waren verzerrt und gaben sich einem Trugbild hin.  
Niemand sollte erfahren, was er tat, wofür er auserkoren war.

_„Keiner darf davon erfahren! Niemand, es ist streng geheim!" Dafür soll sie büßen! Los mach schon, sie weiß es nun, wir müssen sie beiseite schaffen! Du musst es tun!",_ intrigierte SIE und gab Anweisungen.

„Ich kann das nicht!", sprach er laut vor sich hin. Er war doch kein Mörder.

„Jess?", kam es krächzend über ihre Lippen. Was war los mit ihm?

_„Du musst es tun!",_ schrie SIE.

„NEIN!", sagte er entschieden, bevor er langsam zu Boden ging und auf seinen Knien landete. Sein Blick war auf Rory gerichtet, die ängstlich ihre Beine an ihren Körper gezogen hatte.  
Auf allen vieren kroch er zu ihr, doch um so näher er ihr kam, wich sie immer mehr zurück.  
„Ror, e...es tut mir leid, da...dass wollte ich nicht. E...es tut mir leid.", stotterte er hilflos. Letztendlich ließ er sich auf den Boden gleiten und zog seine Beine an seinen Körper, als könne er sich dadurch kleiner machen und fing an zu weinen.

Unschlüssig was sie tun sollte, verharrte sie in ihrer Position. Es brauchte eine Weile bis sie zu ihm kroch und seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß barg. Was sollte sie tun? Was war passiert? Sie konnte ihn doch nicht auf dem Boden liegen lassen, aber allein konnte sie ihn auch nicht auf die Couch oder sogar ins Bett schaffen. Sie konnte nur auf dem Boden sitzen bleiben und sanft über seine Haare streichen um ihn zu beruhigen. Ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen, die sich unaufhörlich über ihre Wangen ergossen.

Seine Hand dagegen griff nach ihrem Knie, doch er konnte sie dabei nicht ansehen, zu sehr schämte er sich für sein Verhalten. Immer wieder stammelte er – ‚Es tut mir leid' – bis er eingeschlafen war.

Nach einer halben Stunde konnte sie schon gar nicht mehr ihre Beine spüren, da sie eingeschlafen waren und ihr Rücken schmerzte durch die unmögliche Position, in der sie dasaß. Sie rang mit sich ihn zu wecken, denn der Drang aufzustehen wurde immer größer und ihn allein hier liegen lassen wollte sie auch nicht. Darum rüttelte sie sanft an seiner Schulter und beugte sich unbeholfen herunter. „Jess...Jess...", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

xxxxx

Am nächsten Tag wurde sie von Dana zum Einkaufen und Spaziergang abgeholt. Jess lag noch im Bett und schlief. Es hatte den letzten Abend einige Mühe gekostet ihn ins Schlafzimmer zu bekommen, aber letztendlich hatte sie es geschafft, nun wollte sie ihn nicht wecken.  
Eigentlich hätte er arbeiten gehen müssen, aber sie hatte kurzerhand in der Schule angerufen und ihn krank gemeldet.

Nun ging sie mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl durch die Straßen von Greenwich Village. Erzählte von Lane und deren Schwangerschaft und von der bevorstehenden Heirat der Beiden. Aber immer mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass es eine schlechte Idee war aus dem Haus zu gehen, doch blieb ihr ja nicht viel übrig, als Dana vor der Tür stand mitzugehen. Zumal sie nicht wirklich daran dachte ihr von dem ganzen Wochenende zu berichten.  
Zum anderen tat es ihr gut, wie so oft, Abstand zu allem zu gewinnen. Nicht das sie ihrer Freundin nicht vertraute, dass war es ganz und gar nicht. Sie wollte nur nicht noch mehr Leuten zur Last fallen.

Der Vormittag verging wie im Fluge. Vollbepackt mit Alex und einer großen Einkaufstüte schloss sie die Wohnung auf. Dana ging ihr hinterher, da sie noch einen Kaffee zusammen trinken wollten.

„Ich bring schnell den Einkauf in die Küche.", informierte Rory ihre Freundin und setzte Alex auf seiner Decke ab.

„Okay, derweil kann ich ja die Kinder ausziehen.", lächelte Dana und setzte Lina neben Alex.

„Danke, ich kann ja schon mal den Kaffee ansetzen. Den brauch ich nämlich jetzt.", grinste Rory zurück und ging Richtung Küche.  
Als sie am Badezimmer vorbei lief hörte sie ein dumpfes Poltern. Als wär etwas runter gefallen und dem folgte ein Klirren.  
Schnell brachte sie die Tüte in die Küche und ging zum Badezimmer zurück. Ihn ihr schlich wieder ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durch den Magen, als würde er sich zusammen krampfen. Nicht das sie wusste was sie augenblicklich erwarten würde, es war eher wie ein sechster Sinn, dass etwas passiert war. Auch wenn sie in der Annahme war, dass Jess in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte.

Sie horchte an der Tür ob sie noch etwas hören konnte, aber es war toten Still auf der anderen Seite, dann griff sie nach der Türklinke und wollte erleichtert diese nach unten drücken. Sie öffnete mit einem Schwung die Tür und in diesem Moment machte ihr Herz einen Aussetzer.

Jess lag am Boden in einer Blutlache. Um ihn herum rollten Pillen über den Boden und eines ihrer Küchenmesser lag in seiner Hand neben ihm. Sein Oberkörper war zur Seite gekippt, was das dumpfe Poltern erklären könnte. Er musste an der Badewanne gelehnt dagesessen haben, bis sein Körper keinen Halt mehr gefunden hatte.

Noch im Schock wollte Rory anfangen zu schreien, aber aus ihrer Kehle entwich nur ein Krächzen. Was Dana aufschreckte, die auch gleich hinzukam. „Oh mein Gott!", riss diese ihre Hand vor den Mund.

Völlig apathisch kniete Rory sich neben Jess und rüttelte an seinen Schultern. „Nein, nein, nein!" Sie wollte aus diesem schrecklichen Alptraum aufwachen, aber es war keiner da der sie weckte.

Dana kniete sich ebenfalls neben Jess und versuchte geistesgegenwärtig Rory zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit um etwas zu unternehmen. Sie griff an seinen Hals um seinen Puls zu fühlen, der nur schwach gegen ihre Fingerkuppen pochte.  
„Er lebt!", machte sie es Rory begreiflich.

* * *

**TBC?**


End file.
